Dakota's Monster Buster Club Story
by Akilla-Chan
Summary: This is the story of Dakota and the MBC, later its like a Danny/OC. Well anyways, hope you enjoy!
1. Dakota Star

**Monster Buster Club **

**Name: **Dakota Star

**Nickname: **Kota,

**Age: **12 Years Old

**Occupation: **Student, Member of the Monster Buster Club

**MBC Suit Color: **Purple

Dakota is a human newcomer to the MBC, but is required special training from Mr. Smith before to go on Missions with the others. She has Brown long hair that's being held in a pair of Maroon bands, taking the form of Pigtails. Has Purple eyes, and a pale completion. She wears a dark blue (kind of Navy) skirt, a white tank top but is covered with the same color as the skirt, Jacket but it's half way zipped. Thigh length stockings and Black High-Top knee length boots. Becoming a Member later, cause she lacks skill in her 'untapped' ability. She trained for a month, after finally being able to go on missions. Her first was in the events of Jenny's Party.

**Abilities: **Telekenisis

**Likes: **Music, Writing, Her Friends

**Dislikes: **Mark, Wendy, Parties with big crowds, Spiders

**Some Things Are Known In Dakota:**

- She's good at different Arts. (Music, Dance, Acting, Writing, etc.)

- She Likes The Winter/Fall Season.

- She mentioned that she won a First Place in the Creative Writing Contest.

- She has a black belt in Martial Arts.

- She also is skilled in Acrobatics.

- She is constantly being bugged by Mark and his pals, Ralph and Roy

- Her first mission was when Jenny took all the Students hostage for the return of her Grandma.


	2. 1: Popular Kids

Chapter 1 - Popular Kids

"Not again! This is the third Satellite Station trashed this week." Cathy said while one of the Satellites rolled down the street. "Yeah, and it's really beginning to tick me off." Sam said while walking by hear putting her Blaster up by her shoulder. Danny runs up pointing his Blaster around and replied, "Me to. Show me the alien, Chris." Chris took out the A-Scanner and looked around a bit. "That slime-face will be sorry that he ever step foot on this planet." Danny said while looking around. Chris then saw a figure in his A-Scanner and put it up, "Okay, but according to my A-Scan. Slime-face is not a he, and she's not even that slimy. See?" he said to Danny. While the old small women walked around the corner into their view. "Her? She's no alien. She looks like someone's Grandma." Danny said than ran over to her, you could hear him skid his shoes on the pavement. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you need help crossing the street?" Danny said with a wide grin on his face. The lady looked up at him then started to scream, er growl. Soon she turned to a ugly, purple Octivore. Danny yelled and the Octivore started to attack them. He dodged her first attack then the rest started to shoot her with their Blasters, but the Granny Alien blocked them while spinning her tentacles around like a fan. Then she stopped and charged her tentacles and grabbed all four of the them. "Back off, Granny, or I'll- AHHH!" Sam tried to warn the Octivore but she was being shaken like rattles like everyone else. The Granny was laughing evilly until a familiar sound of The Vacuvator was sucking the alien to the weapon. The kids dropped down on the ground hard. Soon the alien was in the it's personally own Containment Jar. The Gang looked up to see who The Buster was, it was John, Chris's little brother. "Super John, saves the day again! No need to thank me." Chris looked mad. Next Day at school, "Things used to be so simple! Aliens looked like aliens instead of sweet old grandmas and my kid brother didn't butt into our business calling himself 'Super John'!" Chris complained while walking down the hallways with Sam and Cathy. "Well, he did save us from Granny Octopus, so you can't complain about that!" Sam reasoned. "On my home planet, anyone who shows up with more than three arms is such a total foozle," Cathy laughed while talking about her home, Rhapsodia. "Well, here, if you show up with more than two arms and your a total foozle, whatever that means," Chris said, then the three went in the cafeteria to see Dakota, and a bunch of kids crowding in a circle. Dakota made a 'humph" sound looking at the new girl, Jenny. "Hey, who's the new kid?" Sam asked and Dakota went by them with her arms folded replying to Sam's question. "That's Jenny. She transferred here about a week ago," Dakota said with a annoyed tone. "Really? Hm, she makes friends quickly," Sam replied, looking back at Jenny. Just then, Mark, came running by, calling for Jenny. "Jenny! Jenny! I brought your favorite desserts, just the way you like them!" Mark said, holding out a tray with desserts on them. Jenny completely ignored him. "What's with Mark acting all sweet and stuff? The last time I saw he like this, he was begging to be on the cover on the school paper." Sam asked, "Yup, and it worked," Chris laughed. "She must have something he wants." Dakota then said rubbing her chin with her hands. "She must have something they all want," Sam scoffed. Cathy then jumped, "I know, and I think I want it too! Whatever it is. Be right back!" Cathy said excitedly. running off to the circle. Cathy tried getting to the center to see if she could get what it was she wanted. She soon got yelled at, so she shuffled back to her three friends. "You okay?" Sam asked. "I'm fine, but I didn't get it!" She said, looking back at the group. "Get what?" Dakota asked. "That's the thing! I don't even know! But whatever it is, everyone wants one so it must be great!" Cathy yelled exclaiming the point. "Cath, I'm pretty sure it's no big thing." Dakota said with her arms folded again. Soon she turned to see Danny run up to all four asking, "Hey did you get one yet?!" throwing her fists down in frustration Dakota looked at Danny saying, "Oh! Not you too!" Cathy then yelled at Danny trying to pry him loose. "Get what?! WHAT IS IT?!" She said, Danny answered her in a dramatic tone, "An invitation to the biggest party of the year! Its at the new gym and everyone is going! Only you can't get in without an invite." "Oh, I knew it was something great! Now I've really gotta get one!" Cathy yelled before she sped off, nearly knocking Mark off balance. Mark looked down invitation in his hand. Danny went up to him and asked, "Mark, How'd you get that invite?" Mark kissed the invite, while holding it up. "From my new best friend Jenny! She is so cool!" Danny looked back at Jenny, "She's cool? Well then me and Jenny must have a lot in common," Danny said "Oh, please!" Mark said at Danny. "As if Jenny would want to hang out with you!" they began to argue, "Why not! I always get invited to these things! I'll just go up and ask her for an invite! As soon as I find her... Where'd she go?!" Danny looked around the cafeteria looking. "I hope you have other plans for tonight, loser," Mark said walking away.

He walked over to Dakota. "If you want, I can get you an invite, Dakota. That is if you go out with me" he said, trying to get Dakota to say yes. she only folded her arms, while Mark waved the invite at her, then Danny ran back in front of Dakota, pushing the invite out her face. "HA! As if she would go out with you, Mark!" he yelled out. Mark then went behind Danny, "Like she asked for your saying. So how 'bout it, Kota?" he said to her again, she rolled her eyes then replied to his demanding. "No thanks, I'm not the type of person to date someone like you Mark." she turned around from him and looked back, "Oh, and don't call me that again, friends only." Mark made a angry looking sound. He than started to walk off, "Whatever, this isn't the end of it." he was soon gone. "Thank You, uh Danny." Dakota said while turning to him, he soon blushed and rubbed his hands behind his neck. "No problem. What are friends for?" He replied nonchalantly. "Hey, did anyone see where Cathy went?" Sam asked. Dakota and Danny shrugged. The four of them walked down to Sam's locker. She opened it and started digging through the top shelf trying to find something. Just then, Cathy came running up to them, screaming for joy. "Hey guys! You'll never believe what I found! We've gotta' check it out right now!" she yelled, Dakota's eyes squinted at the yelling but then looked at the paper, "What's that?" Dakota asked, trying to take a closer look at before Cathy pulled it over and looking. "Only an invitation to tonight's party," she said. "What?!" Danny cried outraged. "Let me see!" Danny tried grabbing it, but Cathy ignored him putting the paper out of his reach. "You got an invitation to Jenny's party? But how?!" Danny whined but Dakota put a hand on his shoulder then asks, "More importantly, why do you wanna test it?" Cathy began to explain, "Because I grabbed it from some creature that tried to attack me at school," everyone's eyes popped out, "WHAT?!" they all yelled at her. "Are you okay?" Chris questioned. "Did you get a good look at the creature?" Sam questioned. "Did you grab an invite for me?!" Danny said. Sam, Chris, and Dakota glared at Danny as Cathy shook her head 'no.' "What I'm just asking." Leaving Dakota slapping her hand to her forehead. "Come on! Let's go!" Sam exclaimed, walking over to her locker. Same with everyone else, that is except Dakota, she wasn't an official member yet. She looked down the hallway to your left, seeing that the coast was clear, all of four of them turned the locks, opened them up, and stepped in, slamming the doors behind Dakota as she ran out the School, running to Cathy's home it wasn't that far. Once she got in front of the Club House, she turned and went to Cathy's back door to the house. Dakota knocked on the door awaiting for Mr. Smith. "Ah Dakota, I see your here." he said smiling and went to the Club House with Dakota, waiting for him to open the door for her. "The MBC should be there already." Once everyone was there, The door slid open and Dakota looked over at the one of the screens and the chair turned revealing John sitting there, Granny Octivore floating around in the green jar. "John?!" Cathy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He looked their way, "Hey, Cathy! Just running some neuroprobes and hyrodstatic replex analasis on bug lady here," he said, gesturing towards the alien. "Oh, for the millionth time, John; me, Sam, Cathy, and Danny: we're the Monster Buster Club. You? Your my little brother. That doesn't make you a member. Understand? So can you play with your toys somewhere else?" Chris walked over, poking John in the forehead. Cathy glanced over at them. "No wait! Run a test on this first!" Cathy said, holding out the invite for John to take. John took the card and looked at it. "John, see what you can find out about this invite. Search for fibers, DNA residue, alien artifacts, The Works." Sam said, while Dakota and Mr. Smith walked over to the group. "You got 'er!" John said, pushing a button. Granny was out the tube and was replaced by the invite. "In the mean time, let's go check out the new girl, Jenny. Something just not right about Ms. Popularity," Sam said. "I know! I always get invited to these things," Danny said, but then Mr. Smith stopped them, "Now wait a minute here." They all looked, "I have very important news to tell you all. Since here Dakota has been training for a month, I like to congratulate her, for passing." everyone was watching closely as Mr. Smith pulled out a box from on of the Club House rooms. "So, for this day forth. I would like to officially give Dakota to be infiltrated with the Monster Buster Club." he said opening the box in front of Dakota, she looked took the object and it was a Purple V-Com, her very own. "This means… I'm in the MBC?" she asked and he nodded, then she looked at everyone and smiled. They all cheered running up to Dakota, Danny gave her a huge hug, but uh quickly stopped cause of embarrassment. "Well Let's go!" yelled Chris. Everyone nodded and their V-Coms turned on. "MBC! POWER UP!" everyone yelled and they we soon transformed into their own MBC Action Suits. Dakota's new suit was purple. Dakota was soon sucked down the big tube and into the ships. Everyone grabbed their own handles and blasted off towards the school through the tunnels. They reached it quickly. Sam stuck her head out. "All clear. Come on," she said, jumping out of the hole. Everyone jumped out and raced towards the school. Dakota ran through, Danny close behind her. She pushed the cafeteria door open. Dakota then gestured for everyone to come in since lunch was over.

"This was the table where Jenny was at this morning," Dakota said. "Chris, scan for alien traces," Sam ordered. He nodded and pulled the A-Scanner out. "You know, Sam, not everyone is an alien you know, Some kids just want to throw fun parties and entertain their friends." Danny suggested, causing Sam to roll her eyes. Dakota shook her head and looked around and she went under the table and saw a little button, she pressed it. Everyone shield their eyes from the bright light. "Then again, if she was an alien, that would explain why she forgot to invite me to her party," Danny said while Chris rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking down at the table. "Hm, look! There's blue prints for the school gym," Chris exclaimed. "Where the party is," Cathy said excitedly, putting her hands together. "How quick can you download this data?" Sam asked, Chris. "A minute or two," Chris said, scanning the info into his watch. Just as he was about to finish scanning, a voice could be heard in the hallway coming towards the cafeteria. "Hide!" Sam whispered, ducking under the table. Cathy joined her. Dakota was struggling but then ran to the bar where you get your lunch at, leaping over it and hid behind. "But I'm not done yet," Chris declared. Sam reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Dakota looked over at the front of the cafeteria just as Jenny, burst through the door. she looked up slowly from behind the bar, and saw Danny just standing there stupidly. "Uh, hey Jenny. What's new?" Danny asked, laughing nervously as he tried to block her view of the table. She smiled, but then was gone as she saw what table he was near. "Get away from my table or else!" she demanded, holding up he pompoms. "Huh? Or else what? You're gonna hit me with your pompoms?" Danny said mockingly. Jenny leapt up into the air, heading straight toward the table. Dakota stood up quickly yelling. "DANNY, LOOK OUT!" He looked at her, and ran off. Cathy, Sam, and Chris got from under the table as Jenny collided it. She stood up and glanced around at you guys, She started to spin around, similar to the way Granny Octivore would have. She went to Danny's direction, leaping up into the air, ready to pound him. "Danny, heads up!" Dakota cried, while jumping off the bar running. He barely missed getting hit in the head. everyone all started to run down to the other side only to stop short as Jenny jumped onto the table in front of Dakota. "Here's a cheer for you Monster Buster Club kids; Give me an M, give me an E, give me an S-S-U," she said, leaping from table to table. She then started beating her pompoms together, "I'm gonna mess, I'm gonna mess, I'm gonna mess you up!" Dakota yelled, "I don't think so!" jumping up onto the table and running at her. she jumped to the side, making Jenny's eyes widen, giving Chris, Danny, Cathy, and Sam a chance to blast her. Sadly they missed as Jenny jumped up. She started blocking the shots all together. "Look out! Those pompoms are made of some kind of dark matter alien alloy!" Chris warned us. Jenny then smashed her pompoms on the tile floor, making a huge crack to form right under Cathy. Cathy stretched her legs out to keep from falling in. "METAL POMPOMS? So that's why I didn't make it on the cheerleading squad!" Cathy said while looking down right under her. She dropped her Blaster in the crack. Jenny ran straight at Dakota but Danny started shooting to blast her back. "Wow, I almost got beaten up by a cheerleader! What now?!" Danny said while Dakota joined. "Not to mention Granny too!" she smirked while shooting Jenny. "RA-RA-RA escape escape escape!" Cathy yelled as she jumped, kicked out the air vent cover. "Follow me!" Dakota and Danny continued to shoot but Cathy grabbed their arms and pulled them up. Jenny charged forward. Chris and Sam leapt over her and shot her back. She fell back, Chris and Sam grabbed Cathy's alien stretched out arms. She pulled them both up. All of them started crawling away but you could hear Jenny's ticked off yell. The five left the shaft and went to the Club House, once there they were looking at Jenny's data. "That Jenny alien is a major freakazoid," Sam said, arms crossed while looking up at the screen. "Technically, she appears to some kind of dark galaxy morpher," Chris said, typing. "but what's she doing here?" Dakota asked. "And why hasn't she invite me to her party?! Not that I would go to it now that I know she's an alien, but still everyone else was invited!" Danny said, waving his hands. "I know! And we have to stop everyone from going tonight." Sam said. Cathy's eyes grew. "WHAT?! We can't do that! I can't do that! I mean I've never been invited to a big school party like this before!" Cathy exclaimed, going around in circles. "Cathy, I don't think grabbing a invite from a creature in a darkened hallway at school counts as being invited," Dakota explained, She turned to her questioningly. "It doesn't? Well then how do you get invited to parties on this planet?" Cathy asked. "Pst, if they knew that, they'd be going to," John appeared, and whispered to her, but Danny threw a empty soda can at him and he ran. "Oh, good point," Cathy pointed out. Dakota shook your head. "Sorry, Cathy but we gotta warn the others," she said, and looked at Danny. "And that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Danny asked.

Later, Danny and Dakota were just right outside the doors of the gym. "What? Are you serous? You don't want us to go to the party?" a ginger-haired girl said, another girl blurted out. "You just jealous cause Jenny didn't invite you to? Huh." Dakota replied with, "No way, I would have been invited- ugh, look I can't tell you why. But that girl's dangerous! Who knows what she's got planned in there?" but the kids didn't listen, and started to walked forward towards the doors. Danny then stepped forward, "No really!-" Danny tried to finish but gave up cause all of them were inside already. Then Mark came, "Aw, poor Danny. didn't get a invite did you? Well it won't help trying to ruin it for the rest of us. Meanwhile I'll give my friend, Jenny, your regards." he said to Danny, then left. Dakota rolled her eyes, and mumbled "Yeah, and she'll probably give you a pompom upside the head." Danny heard and laughed. "Hey guys!" Cathy said wearing sun glasses. Dakota and Danny just stood there shocked, "Uh, Cathy your not going to the party are you?" Dakota asked and she just said, "Uh, I did get an invite." but Dakota stepped up with hands by her side, "But I thought we talked about this. You could get hurt inside there." she exclaimed. Cathy then talked again, "Well, maybe. But I didn't grow up on this planet like you guys. This is a big deal for me! Everyone would be there, and they'll be, well I don't know what they'll be doing, cause I never been to a party like this. But I'm sure it will be really, really super duper, excellent, great!" they just stared at her in boredom. "It probably will be." Danny whined at the end. "Guys don't worry about out me, Ill be fine." she looked at Dakota, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one of our team on the inside." Dakota started, "and she does have a invitation, which is more than I can say for us." Danny finished while mumbling at the last part. Cathy raised her arms in excitement, "YEAH! You guys are the best! I'm gonna have such a great time." Cathy yelled while running inside. Dakota rolled her eyes and Danny put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, that went well?" Dakota shook her head, "Yeah, we tried to stop our whole class from going, and we couldn't even keep one of our best friends out!" then Danny's V-Com beeped and it was Chris, Dakota looked over Danny's shoulders. "Chris, we need some good news. Did you two find out anything from that alien data from the lunch table?" Danny questioned. "Yeah, we did find something but the technical term for it is crud," Chris stated. "THIS DATA IS A TOTAL MESS!" Sam bursted out. "Don't worry, bro, Sam we'll translate it! Super John to the rescue again!" John yelled running in and doing a pose. "This 'Super John' thing has got to stop! What do you know anyway?" Chris said harshly. "Well, for starters, I know enough to ask Cathy's grandfather for help," John said, just as Mr. Smith flipped up next to him. "Does someone need a translation? Intergalactic languages are a true passion of mine!" Mr. Smith asked. Sam and Chris exchanged glances of surprise. "You think you can help with this alien code?" Chris requested. "Oh yeah, well that's Crud," Mr. Smith said while walking up to the screen. "Our thoughts exactly," Chris stated. "No, C_rud. _Its a dark galaxy language spoken only by Octivores, like that little critter over there," Mr. Smith explained, gesturing over at Granny Octivore. Sam looked over at Chris and nodded her head determinedly, immediately opening the communications to Danny, and Dakota. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE NOW!" Chris yelled. In the background your could hear engines. "Why?! What's wrong?!" Dakota asked franticly, staring down at Danny's in the communicator attached to his wrist. "Cathy's grandfather decoded the Crud. That gym is no building, it's disguised Octivore spacecraft!" Sam exclaimed. "A WHAT?!" Danny cried out in disbelief. Just then, Sam heard the sound of rockets going off on the other end. she glanced over at Chris. "Chris! Sam! Come In Guys!" Dakota said to them as the screen went fuzzy and a new face appeared on the screen; Jenny's. "Hey losers," Jenny greeted, smiling evilly. "How does it feel to be left out of the biggest, coolest, most happenin' party of the year?" she asked, "How does it feel to one busted up alien flunky?" Dakota insulted. "Hmm, seems someone's still a bit miffed about being the only ones not invited to my party. I did that on purpose you know!" She grinned. "You did?! AH! That reeks!" Danny said, really ticked off. Jenny smiled at his reaction. "Hm, I'm probably one of the most popular girls in your school, and the funny thing is I'm not even human!" Jenny exclaimed and then she changed into her true form, a yellow/orange Octivore. She started flying around, laughing. "Stupid Octivores" Danny yelled, pounding his hands into your legs. "You remember that sweet old grandma you captured earlier?" Jenny asked. "You mean the one that tried to swallow us whole?" Dakota asked. "She really is a grandma; My grandma! And now I want her back or you'll never see your friends again!" she threatened, "What?!" everyone gasped. "I just wanted to kidnap then so we could make a trade; my grandma for your classmates!" Jenny offered. "All of them? Are you sure you don't want to keep a few, like that loser Mark?" Danny suggested. Dakota nodded in his agreement. "We have to save all of them," Sam said.

"You have three minutes to bring back Grandma or we blast off with your class and this years spring dance will be held on the dark side of the galaxy!" Jenny yelled just as the screen shut off and Danny and Dakota's surprise faces appeared. "You see that guys?" Dakota asked. "We're on our way!" Chris replied. Minutes later the manhole cover blasted off of its hole and Sam, John and Chris ran out and towards Danny and Dakota. They were looking at the now airborne gym, the music still pounding. "You've got Granny?" Dakota asked as the three stopped in front of them. "Yeah, but before you go making and deals, John, Sam and I did some research and there's two things you never do around Octivores; Never turn your back or trust them," Chris explained as he held out the Granny in a Tube. "Got it. But what do we do? Our entire class is hovering 200 feet above ground!" Dakota said. Everyone looked up at the hovering school. "Good point! Deal Away!" Chris exclaimed, Dakota nodded and opened up her V-Com. "Granny's back! Come and get her!" she yelled, they heard a sound from above and a yellow light sucked them up and transported the gang into the cockpit of the ship. Dakota landed and looked up only to see Octivore Jenny floating. You yelled in surprised and watched as Granny was snatched out of your hands. "Thanks," Jenny said, and held out Granny, pressed buttons, and a bright light shot at the tube and Granny started to expand and broke the glass, showing a full sized Granny. "Grandma!" Jenny yelled out delighted. Granny started yelling and Jenny joined, chorusing her. "Alright already, with the family reunion. Now keep up your side of the deal! Let the others downstairs go!" Dakota yelled pointing at them. "A deal?" Granny asked then started laughing. Dakota clenched her fist and teeth, she glanced over at Danny, Chris, and Sam and nodded your heads determinedly. In a flash of light, Danny and Dakota had changed into their MBC Action Suits and you had all gotten into a fighting position; The Octivores looked at them for a moment until you all started shooting at them. They started dodging, making Dakota hit the computers. Just then, all of them heard someone behind started to say your names. "Samantha, Chris, Dakota, Danny, John? You guys got invited too?" Cathy asked excitedly, seemingly not noticing the Octivores just yet. Cathy looked up and saw the two aliens, "Ew! Not them again!" "Ew?! Your one to talk! Have you seen yourself dance? No wonder your never invite to parties. Your so uncool!" Jenny insulted. Cathy started yelling at her. "Uncool? have you looked at your alien-self lately?" walking towards her, past the rest of them. They just sat there watching her. "And FYI; I think I dance just fine!" she yelled, pointing up at Jenny. Cathy jumped up and changed into her suit, causing Jenny to get blind. While Jenny was preoccupied, Cathy kicked her in the face. Dakota grinned widely, ready for more action. Cathy landed, then looked very mad as she ran around and tried the same thing with Granny. Too bad she wasn't prepared for the spinning. She was hit with one of Granny tentacles, hitting against the wall. everyone gasped. Granny turned to the rest of the team and came forward, ready to attack. Dakota held her Blaster up and started shooting. Granny twirled, blocking the attacks. "Danny, the Vacuuvator!" Dakota yelled. Danny changed the blaster into the Vacuucator. Granny reached and grabbed the gun and crushed it into a ball. Dakota reached down her leg and pulled an extra Blaster on the other side of her usual one and tossed it to Danny. "Danny, Heads up!" she said throwing it. He looked at her gratefully and she nodded, smiling. They all started shooting, each time Granny blocked it. Dakota looked behind her and saw Cathy trying to sneak up behind her, only to get grabbed by Jenny. Dakota looked back at Granny and fired. She then flung out one of her tentacles and knocked Chris into a wall, Dakota glance back at him, turned back around just as Granny grabbed her and Danny. Granny twirled them around, squeezing them tightly. "Can't breath," Danny said. Sam got thrown into a wall. Granny punched at her while Sam dodged each tentacle. Granny cornered Sam and picked her up by her ankle. Just then, Jenny came, hitting Granny, causing her to drop Danny, Dakota and Sam. "Blast 'em now!" Sam yelled, John got the Vacuuvator and shot the Octivores, sucking them into the tube, the tube landed in Chris's hand. "Nice work, Super John." he congratulated. Danny walked up from behind Dakota, "Hey, don't forget the new member, Dakota!" he said. Later that night they headed down to enjoy the rest of the party. The Next Day. Everyone was around Chris's computer, looking at pictures. There was some of Cathy dancing, Danny, spilling punch on Mark when he came to ask Dakota to dance with him. "Great party! Thanks for not breaking it up after the whole alien battle thing. That means a lot to me," Cathy thanked. "Uh oh, her comes Mark," Dakota turned around, Mark carried a tray in front of him. "wonder what he wants," Dakota said. He walked past them all and towards Cathy. "Oh Cathy! I brought you some of your favorite snacks! I love your dance. Can you teach it to me?" Mark said. "Sure why not? As soon as you get my friends here too." Mark went down. "Don't mind if I do!" Danny said, grabbing a doughnut. Everyone started laughing as Mark stomped off angrily.


	3. 2: Mindreader

Chapter 2 - Mindreader

It was just a fun day at the park, Danny and Chris was playing Frisbee, while Cathy was watching. Meanwhile Sam was on the computer while Dakota was reading a good book, looking at the game once in a while. Danny threw the disk hard at Chris, hoping he would miss but to his surprise Chris jumped up and caught it with ace. "Not bad, Chris… For an amateur." Danny said, as Chris threw it far away, Danny started to run to catch it, "Now, check out how the pros do it." He flipped over, doing a one-hand stand and reached for the Frisbee, but missed it. It flew passed him and towards Sam on the bench. She reached out and caught it without even looking off the screen smiling. "Looking for this?" she asked, waving it in the air. Dakota laughed, while Danny sprang up with a very annoyed look on his face. It just made Dakota laugh more. "Oh! We don't have this game on Rhapsodia! Is this how you play?" Cathy exclaimed, doing what looked like break dancing. We looked at her, and let her have her fun and continue. She was laughing until she suddenly stopped and bolted upright. "HE'S COMING!" Cathy yelled, running around all of us then into a tree. "I think your confused, Cathy; after the handstand, you catch the disk, not run away and into a tree," Danny stated, but she ignored that and then Dakota finally closed her book and asked looking up the tree at Cathy, "Who's coming?" Dakota asked. Cathy's head popped out at the top yelling, "You don't want to know! Just hide!" She yelled, and went back into the tree. "Could be trouble. Chris, you A-Scan the place. I'll handle the civis," Sam said, looking at the people playing in the park. She yelled something about a free pizza coupon on the Frisbee and threw it as far as she could. The people ran after the Frisbee at a high speed, hoping to get a pizza. "Something's rounding the corner!" Danny whispered, jumping behind the bench with Dakota and Sam. Chris run over behind the tree. "No! This tree is taken! Go hide somewhere else!" Cathy yelled from on top of the branches. Chris rolled his eyes, annoyed but pulled out the A-Scanner and pin pointed the thing. "I got a reading! It's alien alright!" Chris stated, nodding his head matter-of-factly. "Okay, get ready to bust 'em!" Sam ordered. They all got ready to jump. Chris creep up beside them, with Cathy still in the tree. Just then, someone walked by. The gang all jumped out from behind the bench only to stop short in front of a almost nerdy looking boy with brown hair and light brown colored eyes. He adjusted his glasses. "Hi, I'm Elton. I'm Cathy's cousin," the nerdy looking boy said. They all stopped mid-jump and landed, trying to look non-chalant. "That's the guy that made you climb a tree?" Danny asked incredulously. Cathy peeked her head out, but ended up screaming. Elton just smiled. Dakota then looked at him strangely, then she felt something odd, like her brain was not having its own privacy. "Cathy, I don't see what your so worried about. the A-Scan shows he's clean. No weapons, no extreme physical powers, no violent impulses," Chris said as he held A-Scanner out and scan Elton. "He and like he is your cousin." Danny said, shrugging. "Watch it! You don't know him like I do!" Cathy warned, still in the tree. "Well, maybe if you introduced us or even told us you had a cousin," Sam said, them began to introduce all of you. "Hi, my name's Sam." she held out her hand for a shake "Yes, I know," Elton stated. A look of shock plastered itself on all of their faces as Cathy gasped. "No! He's doing it already!" Cathy yelled as she jumped out of the tree and grabbed onto Elton's shoulder and leading him away. "Come on, Elton! Your only visiting for two days and grandpa's probably looking for you. It's for your own good! And them too!" They started to walk away, "Okay," Elton said calmly. Still walking, but waved behind, "Bye Sam, Chris, Dakota, and Danny." Sam and Dakota had shocked looks on their faces, while Danny and Chris waved obliviously after him. "He knows our names. Is that weird?" Chris wondered out loud. "Ah, whatever. Cathy probably told him," Danny shrugged. "No, there's something funky about Elton. I've never seen Cathy act this way around anyone before," Dakota contradicted, gesturing to the shaking Cathy as she walked with Elton. Then Sam added, "I have this weird feeling about him." Dakota then went to grab her book while Danny walked off stating, "Ah, some people just make you nuts." He said, "You can most certainly say that again." Dakota said, shaking her head, but glancing back at Cathy. Just then she saw Mark. That made the statement so much truer. "Ah! Look who we've got here! If it isn't Danny-Wanny!" Mark said, causing Danny to stop in his tracks and turn towards him in a glare. "Hope your not too jealous of my new 18 karat plated Fishy-Fish game!" Danny looked then started to walk away laughing saying, "Wow that's a cool game if your like five." Roy started laughing as well, but Mark cut him off with a fierce glare. Dakota, with her book started to walk behind Danny followed by everyone else. She then stopped and dropped her book gasping, "Aww man!" she yelled in frustration. Danny then walked back towards them and grabbed her book. "What's wrong, Kota?" He asked, while handing her the book. "I forgot to do Mr. Fusster's homework." She sighed, then Danny twitched, when he heard 'Homework'. "Wait, he gave us homework?!" He freaked out and ran off, yelling from behind, "BYE GUYS!"

The next day at school, Dakota and Chris were walking in the hallways just getting out of Science class. They saw Cathy at her locker. All of a sudden, she jumped into the locker and slammed it shut. Dakota quirked an eyebrow at her but saw Elton standing there, so Dakota just shrugged. Sam then showed up asking, "Cathy, are you okay?" Walking up to her locker. "Just making my mind blank!" Cathy exclaimed, swinging the door open, then slamming it back shut. "Think of white light, white noise, white bread!" Dakota looked at the locker oddly. "Oh! I like white bread!" Danny stated, walking past you all to his locker. "With roast beef, mayonnaise, and banana slices right?" Elton more stated than asked. Dakota made a disgusted face at the thought of eating that. "Ew, banana slices on a sandwich?" you said, honestly. Danny then closed his locker and looked at Elton, "Exactly dude! You read my mind!" Danny exclaimed. "Yes. I did." Well that's odd. Did he just admit...? No... "Stop that, Elton!" Cathy yelled, getting in his face. She slammed the locker back and started humming again. "Don't worry, Sam. It's not one of those annoying alien things you think Cathy's always doing." Elton said, leaning against the lockers. "What?!" Cathy yelled. "I didn't say that!" Sam defended, holding up her hands. "But you thought it," Elton stated. Dakota looked at him funny, but cleared her head, locking it away. It was one of those things she were good at, from training to keep her abilities calm. "You really think that Sam?!" Cathy demanded, opening the locker door again, glaring at Sam. "Well, I...uh...oh," she mumbled before she gave up. Cathy stormed off and crossed her arms. Dakota continued to look at Elton weird. Thoughts were running around her head. Elton looked over at her, making her wanna clear her mind. Just in case. She then just thought about one of her favorite band, Linkin Park. He looked away and Dakota sighed in relief still keeping everything blank. Dakota looked over at Chris and saw that he was thinking hard. Everyone was walking through the hall as Sam was trying to reason with Cathy and explain what she really meant. "Well, I'm not, FYI! I'm making a meditation sound to clear my mind and protect it from Elton!" Cathy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Elton. He winked at everyone. "Don't fret Sam. Just ask Chris and Dakota what's going on. Chris already has a theory of what's going on and he wants to tell you, but he thinks that you won't take him seriously. Especially you Danny." Elton stated. You looked at him in complete shock. That just proves it. "Hey, that means my theory is correct then! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Chris said excitedly. Cathy came by spinning trying to get others to join her meditation. "See? Elton can read our minds!" Chris said stating the obvious, "What?!" Sam and Danny yelled out in shock. "Cathy, why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "Well, I told you to stay away from him, didn't I?" Cathy stated. "He'll make you crazy the way he knows all your thoughts and..." Elton cut her off by finishing her words, "Your deepest darkest secrets?" Dakota's eyes widened at the thought. Cathy shushed him. "You better not make a feeb about that or else! And one more thing; Stop finishing my...!" She was cut off again, "Sentences?" Elton finished again, smiling satifactedly. Cathy yelled out in frustration. "AHH! SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" Cathy yelled out. "No way! That's so..." Danny yelled. "Ridiculous?" Elton finished, grinning the same grin. "He did it again!" Cathy yelled and ran off. Dakota looked at Elton funny. He looked at her and grinned. You glared at him. He gave you a look that said, 'I'm gonna found out.' Dakota glared again, then headed off to class. Danny looked back and forth between her and Elton, a puzzled look on his face, then ran off behind Dakota to class as well. An hour later it was Lunch, Everyone was sitting down and Danny walked up with his tray, "Yeah, well. If you can read my mind, Elton, what am I thinking about now?" Danny questioned as he sat down. Dakota picked at your lunch and listened carefully. You were worried sick that Elton would find out about it. It was quiet for a couple of seconds as Elton smirked. "Your hoping I won't find out that you still sleep with a teddy bear you've had since you were a baby," Elton stated. Man, Danny can't keep his thoughts hidden. Danny blushed a bright red. "WHAT?! NO! I wasn't think about Mr. FluffyBoots!" Danny gushed, crouching down. To make matters worse, Mark had walked by. "What? Did I just hear that Danny-wanny sleeps with a ridiculous cuddly toy?" Mark practically squealed. "No you didn't!" Danny announced, then got in Mark's face. "Leave Mr. FluffyBoots out of this!" Mark smirked, "Ohh! Sounds like a baby toy! That'd be great if you were like five!" Mark shot back, finally getting revenge for the whole Fishy-Fish game incident. "I can't wait to tell everyone about Mr. FluffyBoots!" He then ran off, "No wait, you can't! I'll be ruined." Danny begged, Chris put a hand on his shoulder "Let it go, Danny. No one cares about your little teddy bear," Sam said. "A teddy bear?!" Roy squelched, yelling it out so the whole cafeteria started laughing.

This made Dakota very angry. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She yelled and slammed her hands on the table standing, suddenly Roy was smashed in the face with his food tray, but no one laid a finger on it, Dakota used her ability without thinking straight. She let the emotions get the better of her. Well now, everyone was laughing at Roy. Which made things easier. "I tried to warn you about Elton, but you wouldn't listen to me, would you?! NOOHHMMMM!" Cathy said, twirling around. "Hey where did your cousin go anyways?" Sam asked, Elton was gone. The lunchroom doors swung. they all ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Elton was getting dragged off by something invisible, screaming for help. He was dragged into a currently empty classroom. It was a Pincherbot that had dragged him away. Dakota chased after it and skid in front of the doorway. Everyone gasped as they saw the Pincherbot that was clutching onto Elton's mid-section. It reached out and slammed the door in Dakota's face. Her hand snapped down to the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She growled in frustration as Cathy screamed Eltons name. Just then, the end of lunch bell went off. "Guys, we need some serious MBC gear," Chris exclaimed, everyone nodded. "Cathy, can you handle the civilians?" Sam asked her. "Ooh! I know just the thing!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers when the thought came to mind. Dakota smiled and pulled back her jacket sleeve to reveal her V-Com. Everyone else pulled theirs out and stuck it out the center. A rotating MBC symbol appeared and Cathy ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner to take care of the civilians. Danny, Chris, Sam and Dakota all kicked the door open. "Hey, metal head! Take a seat!" Sam yelled as she threw a chair at the Pincherbot. Sam's chair crashed into the desks and sent them flying at the Pincherbot. It moved to the other side of the room in an attempt to make it away. It looked over at the pile of desks and chairs and It grabbed each of them and started to throw them at you four. It threw one at Chris, but he dodged it by sliding under a nearby table. It threw one at Danny, but he ducked to dodge it. It threw another one at Dakota, making her jump farther to the side, making Dakota run smack into the wall. "Hey! Quite it, you bag of bolts!" Sam yelled dodging all the desks and chairs and she grabbed a chair that was flying through the air and flung it at the Pincherbot. It moved its arm and shattered it. It leaned forward as if to charge, but Sam leaped up in the air. Then they heard a blaster start to charge up beside them. Dakota turned to see Danny with a Blaster out and poised to shoot. He had his finger on the trigger and would've shot if Chris didn't move the gun down. "Don't, you might hit Elton," Chris spoke to Danny, but hinting to everyone else to not do that. "I have a better idea," Chris started, Sam took charge of redirecting the flying objects as the Pincherbot threw them. "I've read about these Pincherbots. You need to throw a heavy object and strike a spot on the... Ahh!" Chris exclaimed when Danny started to fling books at the robot. He ducked the books, but Dakota wasn't so luck. A few smacked her upside the head. "Ouch..." She said with a headache, "OW!" Elton exclaimed after the flying books was hitting. "Will you listen to Chris for a change?! He's got a plan!" Danny stopped throwing, "Really?" Danny said, looking at Chris. "Why didn't you say something?" Just then Sam was thrown against the chalkboard, "Do you see that control panel in the robots abdomen? If you strike it with appropriate force, you'll terminate its operational munctionality!" Sam said, then held up an chalkboard eraser with a grin on her face. Everyone nodded. "Exactly! Like this!" Chris said as you all ran into position. Sam threw the eraser at Chris, who jumped up and caught it. He chucked it at Dakota. You jumped up in the air and did a spinning kick, launching the eraser towards Danny. "This is how the pros do it!" he exclaimed as he flipped over into a handstand and kicked it right at the little square box. In a clatter of chalk dust and metal, the Pincherbot shut down, slamming down to the ground, dropping Elton to the ground. "Nice shot! Someday, I'm gonna do that!" Chris exclaimed, congratulating Danny. "Sure thing Chris!" Danny said, but there was some strain in his voice. "By the way, when he says 'Sure thing,' he's only being nice. He doesn't really believe its a sure thing," Elton stated, making Chris to look at Danny sadly and to get Danny to glare at him. "Would you stop reading my mind?!" Danny yelled at Elton. "Quick! I hear people coming! Grab the Vacuuvator!" Sam yelled from beside the door. Danny then used his blaster, and changed it to the Vacuuvator and sucked up the Bot. People opened up the door to find Danny and Chris wrestling by the windows with Sam trying to whistle non-chalantly next to Elton. Dakota glanced up at the newcomers and saw Wendy, Danny's crush. walk in with some people trying to find out where the noise was coming from. "Hi, Wendy..." Danny said with a sickening love toned voice. He had it bad. In fact, he had it so bad, he probably would have melted right there just at the sight of her. "Um, Danny? I just heard this scary rumor," Wendy said questioning tone. Dakota clutched her hands into fists, shaking slightly. Dakota hated Wendy to the core, and to make things worst is that Danny liked her... *Wait, what am I thinking?!* She glances at Elton who smirked at her, she glares at him with a look for him to 'zip it'. "Is it true that you wear diapers and you sleep in a crib with your teddy bear?" Danny would have melted now, but not out of puppy-love, but out of embarrassment. His face turned bright tomato red at the news. When he didn't answer, Wendy scoffed and led the others out of the room. "Oh..." Danny sighed, defeated.

Later in the evening at the MBC Club House, "Okay, maybe I forgot to mention a few tiny things about Elton," Cathy gave a cheesy smile, tapping her hands together nervously. "You mean like the fact that he can read minds!" I cast a worried look over at Elton and he grinned at me impishly from atop the hover table. "And the killer bots hunting him," Sam huffed, turning away from Cathy pointedly. She sighed dejectedly and muttered an oops. "By the way, she also forgot to mention the little secret we both share," Elton added, making Cathy fume. "AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL THEM!" Cathy yelled, glaring daggers at him. Cathy started to stomp over to him, but Danny stepped in her way. "Easily there, Space Girl. We supposed to protect these alien dudes, no matter how many rumors they help start." He turned and glared at Elton, before turning and blushing bright red out of embarrassment when Elton chuckled happily. Dakota then slammed her headphones on to his ears, cranking the music up. He immediately shut up and started to bob his head the music. "Brilliant idea, Kota. That should keep him from reading our minds!" Danny nodded his head satisfied. "Ugh! That Elton is such a pain!" Cathy spewed loudly. "Yeah. I know," Sam agreed, "But as Monster Busters, we're sworn to help him." Cathy shook her arms but let them down, "Oh, I know," Cathy sighed. "Those Pincherbots have been after him for years. They want to use his dumb mind reading powers." Danny then clutched his fist, "Dumb, dumb dumb powers!" Danny agreed. "I can still hear you, ya know," Elton hollered over the music. Dakota gritted her teeth and grabbed the iPod, turning the music up louder. He opened one of his eyes and watched me until I turned to him and glared. He shrunk back as I walked away. "The kid can read minds. Do you think some headphones will stop him?" Chris said, before adding smugly, "Especially when they're low grade multifrequency reverse transducer models." Dakota rolled her eyes before saying, "It's better than nothing, right?" I asked and Danny grinned at her "Yeah! Listen to Chris for a change!" Elton yelled again. "Who says I wasn't listening?!" Danny defended, turning to Elton angrily before grunting in annoyance. "UGH! NO FAIR! You read my mind again!" Chris then turned his chair to Danny, "Yeah, Danny. Why don't you listen to me more? Just because you're all athletic and stuff," Chris said, crossing his arms. "I can be the star to ya know." Danny looked at Chris skeptically and was about to open his mouth until Sam cut him off. "Danny, Chris, can we focus on the mission," she said, walking over to the screen. "So what do we know about Pincherbots?" Chris then turned back to the computer "Let's see," Chris began, typing furiously at the keys, "According to our MBC Alien Archives Pincherbots are highly dangerous, they never travel alone, and it says here that they need massive amount of electricity." Sam then forged a plan, "That's it! Let's check all transformers, generators, and power stations. They have to recharge at some point." she announced, "Already on it," Chris confirmed. He continued to type until he stopped. "Look what I found in the local police reports database." Dakota then walked near Sam and Chris "A break in at the power plant last night? Hm... We should go and check it out." Dakota said reading it, Sam nodded absently before adding, " But someone has to stay and protect Elton." As soon as those words left her mouth, Dakota was at the door waiting. "What? Is that a problem? He's just a mind reader. Are you guys afraid?" She grinned at us. "Uh... Yeah," Danny admitted, moving away as Elton floated by. "Terrified," Cathy added, hiding behind Danny. Sam looked at Chris, then to Dakota. "I'd prefer to be cautious." Dakota said, glancing at Elton as he watched her. "Oh give me a break. I'll stay," Sam scoffed when Chris refused to answer. "He so doesn't scare me." Elton then floated in front of Sam, smirking. "Good Sam. I see your not frightened of anything," Elton commented before adding almost as an after thought, "Well, except spiders." Sam gasped, before turning to all of us who were fighting giggles. "Will you guys just go already." Everyone jumped down the tube as the door opened and were blasted down to our ships. While Sam was behind, Danny, Chris, Cathy and Dakota checked out the power plant. Dakota held her blaster down by her side as they walked up to the power plant to investigate. As they neared the fence everyone saw a huge hole. "So what do you think of that? Think its big enough for some dumb old robot to slip through?" Danny commented, gesturing to the object of our attention. "Absolutely and look at this, they even left us a little gift." Chris stated, pointing to the pile of purple glowing sludge on the ground. "Oh a clue! Thank you Mr. Robot!" Cathy squealed happily, clapping her hands and swaying side to side. "Chris, you got a test tube?" Dakota asked from her position on the ground. "Yeah. Here," he handed Dakota one and she took a sample of it. "Alright lets get back to the Club House, with this." She said standing up holding the test tube of the glowing sludge.

Once we arrived, Sam had a bucket stuck on her head, Danny pulled it off but it was hard. "Sam, what happened?" Danny asked, holding on the bucket. "And how'd your face get stuck in that weird tea kettle?" Cathy asked, pointing at the discarded bucket. Sam ignored the jab at her bucket. "Pincher Bots! They took Elton and took my helmet and bolted it the wall!" she explained, running over to the hole in the wall. "We gotta find him!" she yelled, Chris walked up with the test tube we took with us, "I'm on it! Wait until you see this." Chris said, holding it up "Some weird goop?" Sam asked, looking at Chris skeptically. "Not just any goop! Its 90 weight machine oil," he said and reached out and pulled the lever to change the club house. In a blast of bright blue light, the club house changed. Chris zoomed forward on his hover chair to the computer. He began typing furiously onto the keys in search of information. "If I cross check manufacturing records with purchasing orders... BINGO!" he exclaimed when he had found what he was looking for. "An abandoned factory? Sounds like perfect place for Pincherbots to hide" Dakota commented, "Yeah they just love those factory machines!" Cathy quipped cheerfully. "For robots its like hanging out with your kooky relatives!... Or so I've heard…" Cathy added at the looks they all gave her. "Come on! Let's grab what's left of our gear and bust up their family reunion!" Danny exclaimed, heading for the door before turning back to add, "I have a spare Blaster under my bed." Then he sped to his house, while Dakota, Chris, Sam and Cathy went to the factory already. They walked down the hallway to the main room where, more than likely, Elton was. Just then, the door behind them creaked open and they all snapped around and shot at whatever had made the noise. We stopped shooting when we saw it was only Danny with a gym bag over his shoulder "Danny, what took so long?" Dakota asked as they all relaxed. "I was saying goodbye to a dear friend," he answered solemnly, "Let's get going then." He said walking forward only to hear Elton scream. "HELP!" his scream could be heard throughout the entire factory. We ran forward, but Sam suddenly stopped short and scooted back frantically. "What's the matter, Sam?" Cathy asked her worriedly. Cathy looked around and her goggles pick something up. Indeed it was spiders. "Spiders?" Sam then gulped and Dakota looked scared as well, "Don't worry guys, I'll be okay... I guess." She said, but Cathy denied, "No you look for another way in, cut off their escape." Sam then stood, and smiled. "Thanks Cathy, I owe you one." and she left. Dakota looked around at everyone else, not moving. "Kota you okay? don't tell me your scared too?" Danny asked, and she blushed and looked at the ground. Everyone sighed, but Chris had a plan and whispered to Danny, who grinned at the plan. Dakota looking at the ground was then was swung on Danny's shoulder and he started to run to the center room past all the spiders. As we reached the door, Cathy peeked her head in. She looked back at them and nodded. The all walked in, our Blasters at the ready. Suddenly, a claw robot arm popped down from the ceiling with Elton in its grasps. He screamed again for help. They all looked up in alarm to see that all the Pincherbots were up in the ceiling. They all took ready positions as other robot hands came down as well as robots. Dakota started firing at the claws as they reached out to grab her. Danny was firing and he got grabbed and dropped his Blaster, Dakota caught it, Then Elton was about to tell them Cathy's secret until she blew and attacked the Bots angrily. Chris and Dakota then joined in taking them out, along with her. The Big Bot came down once all the others were trashed, Cathy blasted it but it had a shield and deflected it. Then it started to attack Cathy, she then started to throw Robot Arms at it and it was working, Danny took out his teddy bear and threw it at the electric pulse at the top of the Bot and it was being electrocuted and Chris blasted it, and it finally was shut down. Cathy got Elton out, while Dakota pride the claw holding Danny open and he fell out and knocked down Dakota, she flushed, but he got up and helped her as well. Elton smiled at that. "Nice shot, for a change." Danny commented on Chris's blast, and Chris replied the same, "Nice plan, for a change." he said, then the Bot made a beeping sound and Chris looked at his V-Com and said, "Uh, Oh! I got some specs on Pincherbots here, and it says they only make that sound right before they self destruct!" Danny freaked out, "Oh great! Now what?! We'll never be able to run out of here in time!" he yelled, at that a rope fell down and it was Sam, "Who says you have to run?" she says and everyone climbed up quickly. Later everyone was at the park and saw Danny and Mark playing Fishy-Fish. He was only doing it so all those baby, crib, brain, stuff would stop. Everyone was laughing as Danny was holding a megaphone and said stuff like, 'Mark is awesome, he's the winner.' Chris stopped and looked at Dakota, "Yo! You never mentioned all those gestures that made you worried about Elton? Everyone knows each others secrets but not yours." Dakota froze and went bright red, but came up with a good back-up, "Well you didn't mention what you whispered to Danny before we passed that room with the spiders. Hmm?" She asked him and he just laughed nervously. Sam interrupted saying, "Let it go guys, save this for another day."


	4. 3: Wrong Number

Chapter 3 - Wrong Number

It was just another day, The Gang was at Happy Mart getting things for a Barbecue. "Hot Dogs, Buns, Mustard. Did we forget anything else for the Barbecue?" Danny said while reading the list of items, Cathy came by and put the basket down, while Sam was looking at a can and glances at a strange man. Dakota walked by with a bag of Cheetos, putting them in the basket. "Green Sweat?" Sam said looking and saw the bottom of his fingers dripping green liquid stuff. "Nah, I don't see Green Sweat on our list." Danny said, while Sam put back the can and Danny looked at the man to, "Oh, that Green Sweat." He said realizing the liquid, Sam turned on her V-Com and called Chris to come over and check it out, Cathy too cause she was being distracted in the Toy Section. It looked like the man was following Mr. Smith. Cathy jumped out in front of him, freighting the man at first, and ran away. Danny then intervened next making him turn back and then Sam was there and stopped him and he fell on his butt. The man spun in circles and turned into a humanoid looking alien and ran in the aisle, where Dakota and Chris armed with the Sonar Blaster. "Wait you making a big mistake Kid, a BIG mistake!" the alien said begging Chris. "Yeah sure, tell it to the Government chump." Chris said and Danny, Sam and Cathy armed with Blasters appeared behind the alien. "One busted alien coming up! No problem." Danny stated and we were about to attack the alien until Mr. Smith interfered. "Zarb, is that you?" Everyone stopped, surprised. Dakota looked at Mr. Smith, "You know this alien, Mr. Smith?" He walked up in front of everyone by the alien, "Of course! Zarb's an Intergalactic Messenger, and a darn good one too. Even if he is a bit nervous." Mr. Smith said while the Zarb alien went back to his Human disguise. Cathy and everyone walked up, and Cathy put a hand over her moth giggling, "Oops, our bad." She apologizes, and Zarb handed Mr. Smith a weird looking, Metal container-box. And left stating he hates delivering stuff to Singletown.

Later back at the Club House, everyone was crowding around the package Mr. Smith got. A scanner then popped out and scanned his eye, and went back into the package and opened it. Then suddenly a big projection came and there was a holographic alien in front of us. "Whoa, how come I didn't get any mail like that?" Danny asked interested at the package, and Dakota rolled her eyes and pulled him back to reality. "Cause this is advance alien tech, Danny." She said and Chris laughed and Danny looked unhappy and groaned. "Greetings, friend Smith. I am Zubin, lord space protector of Sector 9. Your assistance is needed to negotiate a peace treaty, between the Tortosensazors and Harefliersanzikes! The galaxy is depending on you." The Galactic Commander said to Mr. Smith, he looked shocked. "Again?" he said, but Sam then spoke up excited. "Wow, that rocks Mr. S! You kick butt on a galactic scale." she said, but Mr. Smith groaned thinking it wasn't anything interesting, "It's nothing to get too excited about, I am fluent in over 2,080 Alien Languages you know. They always want me to negotiate about some kind of-." Mr. Smith was cut off by Zubin who looked mad, "I wasn't finished! Now, Tortosens and Harefliers have been at war for centuries, but they have agreed to settle their differences." he said but Chris put his hand over the projector, causing static he soon stopped when Zubin yelled at him. He then said that if the peace treaty goes wrong that the whole galaxy will be effected! Then Mr. Smith made random noises that made everyone confused, "Huh?" Everyone, well Dakota, Sam, Danny and Chris said basically. Cathy just stood there in confusion looking at her grandpa. "Huh? What? No one here speaks Plutonian? I said 'I'd be honored to help.'." He finally explained and the Commander spoke, "The Special Galactic Communicator has been included in your package. On behalf of the Galaxy I thank you." Then the hologram shut off. Leaving everyone stunned. Later he stated that he was on hold, and could be on hold for decades and said it was nothing to worry and left. "So, uh… How bout that Barbecue?" Dakota said and Danny and Cathy looked happy and ran out with Sam and her with the stuff, Chris than looked at the alien 'cellphone' in love struck. They then had the barbecue, there was hot dogs, chips, and everything you'd think there would be at a normal barbecue.

The next day it was school, and everyone was at Lunch, Dakota was walking with her tray with Sam and Danny and spotted Chris with… MR. SMITH'S COMMUNICATION DEVICE?! "Chris! Don't tell me you took the communication device?!" Dakota yelled frustrated that he did. Sam and Dakota sat down, "I just wanted to see how it works." Chris stated and Sam looked mad, "MBC Rule Number Four: Gadgets are for missions only! What gives, Chris?" she said while he looked at the device. "Well… for starters its not our gear its Mr. Smith's." Sam narrowed her eyes at that statement and said, "Don't get technical with me." Danny then sat down, "Yeah, don't get technical with her. By the way can I check it out?" He said looking at Chris with pleading eyes. Chris then told us all the features of the gadget and that it was also a neck massager! Later, lunch was over and the bell rang. Dakota was walking along in the hallways, suddenly her V-Com beeped. "Cath what's up?" Dakota said and Cathy was just chatting about how Mark said there was a party somewhere, "Cathy the V-Coms are for when there I don't know an alien attack?" Dakota said and Cathy looked around and back at her screen, "Nope no aliens here." then she continued about the party and got tired of it and shut off her V-Com and walked away. Danny was walking with Chris and saw Cathy who realized Dakota, hung up. "Chris, can you make our V-Coms more like cellphones?" and Chris was interesting and mentioned Mr. Smith's Communication device… until he started drifting off, feeling his pockets. "Please don't tell me you lost the phone?" Danny said to Chris, who put his hands up in defense, "No, I didn't lose it. I must of left it on our table." he said. They ran into the Lunch Room, where Chris bumped into Mark and grabbed the phone from the table and just left without even speaking. Soon, it was Science and everyone was at Mr. Fusster's class, Sam was now being annoyed by the random calls by Cathy. Later he was walking around claimed that he heard talking. He then continued the boringness of Science. "Guys, the silent alien detector." Sam said as her V-Com beeped, "An unidentified ship must be coming in. We've gotta be ready for it." Chris said and all of us were ignoring Mr. Fusster. Dakota turned to Chris and whispered, "Yeah, but how do we get out of here?" She asked him and he got a weird gadget thing, and a dart went to the intercom and Chris spoke into it imitating, Principal Rollins. Stating for Danny, Chris, Sam, Cathy and Dakota to leave class. Once out away from Fusster, they headed outside running away from school. "The Ship is landing in the forest!" Dakota yelled as we headed there. We geared up and saw the ship but no one was in it, Sam pressed a button making it speak normal English, stating it was Intergalactic Taxi, "Who ordered a Cab?" Dakota said looking at Sam, Chris looked at the ship in love struck again. It said that the cab was for Mr. Smith, but Chris never called for a cab. They sent the taxi ship back where ever it came from and left for the Club House. We put the phone back right when Mr. Smith walked in and grabbed it. Everyone was trying to not look suspicious. "Why was he looking for his phone in the dishwasher?" Chris said when he left.

Later the Club House was in it's MBC Mode, and Danny was looking at the computer, "Any word on those peace treaty negotiations yet?" Dakota asked him, he just turned his chair saying, "I haven't seen Mr. Smith in hours." Sam looked irritated. "I wonder what he's up to." Was all she said looking at her screen, "Alien Ships appeared and their getting ready to attack!" Chris yelled to everyone finding something on the computer, "WHAT?!" Sam, and Dakota yelled in unison at Chris. They all looked on his screen and saw a video of Ships pointing at Earth. The Holographic alien from before popped up stating that Mr. Smith messed up on the call and the war is gonna take place on Earth! Then they all heard the most annoying voice on the planet. "Is That… Mark?!" Sam asked while Dakota shook her head and looked at the floor, "Wish it wasn't, but how's that possible? He needed some type of Intergalactic Communication Device?!" Dakota said then everyone looked at Chris mad, and noticed something obviously went wrong, "Tell me you didn't?" Sam said and he looked at her scared and laughed nervously, "Well I didn't mean to." Then Sam backed up and yelled out loud, panicking. "MARK HAS MR. SMITH'S PHONE?!" Then there was a loud boom, and everyone headed outside. Where they saw ships attacking other ships. "Okay we got to do something without being blown to smithereens! Dakota, you and Chris go to Mark's house before he insults everyone in the galaxy!" Chris ran to his MBC Pod, Dakota groaned about going to see Mark but ran off to her Pod to. Once there, they cam up from a Sewer hole and ran to Mark's house.

It. Was. HUGE! Chris opened the door and walked in the House- well Mansion. They soon headed for the living room where Mark was and he was talking on the Communication Device, Dakota rolled her eyes at his stupid complaints, and looked at Chris who had a plan and smiled at her, creeping Dakota out. Until she realized what the plan was at the edge of the door she kneeled down begging, please. Chris shook his head and pointed to Mark. She gave up and changed from her MBC Uniform, to her regular clothes. Dakota stepped out and Chris crawled in to hid in the room behind the sofa, he gave Dakota a little push and Mark noticed her. "Dakota? What are you doing here?" Dakota looked at him and gulped, and then started to act it out. "Um, well uh. I was around taking a walk and saw your house so I wanted to visit, but I didn't know you were here I thought you would be at Roy's… uh Party?" She stuttered out and gave a glace to Chris who gave her a thumbs up. Mark walked up to her and smirked, she only laughed nervously. "Well I knew your pretty face will come around and see the charming handsome guy like me." she gulped again and stuttered, "Uh well… um ye-" She was cut when her phone got a text, she grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at it. "Let me see that!" Mark said as he grabbed Dakota's phone and looked at the name and text, "Danny, 'Where are you?' Hah! Wouldn't you like to know Danny-wanny!" He said and used her phone to get on the camera mode and grabbed Dakota and took a picture of her with him, and sent it to Danny. "I so gotta send this to my phone, eh where is it?" Dakota got Mark's real phone and switched it with the Communication device without Mark noticing, "Ah here it is! There sent, haha wait till Roy see what I did better than a stupid party." Dakota moved her arm to Chris and hit him with the device and pointed to the Armor and he got the memo. Soon Chris was in the armor and went to scare Mark off and he hid in the closet in his Room. "THANK YOU NOW LETS GO!" Dakota yelled to Chris who had the alien device and we ran out the house. We got back to the MBC Pods and headed for the Club House, "Chris and Dakota better come back with the phone, now!" Sam said while looking outside with all the ships blasting each other, "You mean this?" Dakota said with the phone in her hand and Sam, Cathy and Danny smiled. "Quick Cathy call them up and make them stop!" Cathy was handed the phone, waiting for the call to pick up. "But what do I say?" She asked worried, "I don't know, just distract them or something." was all that Sam said to her and the call picked up. After Cathy mentioned Marshmallows the aliens all went away, from Earth. "Wow Cathy you not only distracted them, you totally made them lose interest in fighting each other?" Sam said surprised, "Who knew she can stop a war with gossip?" Chris said. Later everyone was hanging in the Club House the same evening. Dakota was washing her jacket cause it was infected by Mark, Chris only laughed knowing what happened. Until Danny screamed out in horror. Sam stood up thinking it was something bad, "What's wrong Danny? Alien attack?!" She yelled getting her Blaster out and Danny shook his head, and she put it away. "Well what is it then?" Cathy asked, Dakota walked in from washing her jacket and saw Danny. "WORSE, THIS!" He yelled in horror again, showing them his phone was the picture Mark took with Dakota on her phone. "Dakota explain this, this thing!" Danny yelled lunging out at her, she only side stepped and blocked his tackle and saw the photo and grew red with anger. "DELETE THAT HORRID PHOTO NOW, DANIEL JACKSON!" She yelled with rage and the other 3 kids jut stood watching awkwardly, but Chris was telling them the gossip at Mark's house. "NO, NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN THIS PHOTO! I WILL USE IT AGAINST YOU!" He yelled back and Dakota tackled him for the phone and she successfully got it and deleted it from off his phone. They soon got up from that little fight and Sam and Cathy were laughing, at what Chris told them. "IT WAS ALL CHRIS'S FAULT!" Sam laughed more and stopped telling Dakota something, "Kota, just chill it was in the past and it was for a good cause to stop a war." Dakota grumbled then sat down and looked Danny who was staring at nothing being angry, planning chaos on Mark probably, "Well what about him?!" Dakota asked Sam referring to Danny, Sam looked over at him and said this to him as well. "Danny knock it off it's just a dumb photo." Danny then pushed things aside when Chris spoke next. "Besides we got rid of him, scaring him to his room cause of a suit of armor." And everyone just laughed and watched the news, about the alien attack, and Mark talked to a reporter and was freaking out as well. "At least Mark won't make a few calls in a while." Chris closed the laptop and they all continued to laugh the rest of the day.


	5. 4: Snack Time

Chapter 4 - Snack Time

Today everyone was in the Club House making sweet treats for the fundraiser, "Let's movie people, our fundraiser is just about to start!" Sam exclaims as she puts a tray of cupcakes into the oven. "Uh, Sam, don't ya think this 'Feed The Whales Bake Sale' is making you just a bit hyper?" Danny asks her while stirring chocolate. She turns fast and replies quickly with what he had said, "Hyper? I'm not hyper! Who says I'm hyper? You should think a little more about starving whales, did you ever see how skinny and sad they are?" She says to him, and points to the poster that Chris made with his surprisingly drawing skills, who knew? "Nice poster, Chris." She said a little more calmer now. Chris then turns while he had a can of baking spray in his hands. "Thanks, Sam. The tear was my idea." Just as he said that the door bursts open by John, talking to Sam, about this gadget he made for the bake sale. She then mentions that they had 3 hours left, and yelled for them to go faster in the sweet making process. John then pointed the machine at a tray and suddenly cookies were shot and landed on the tray, Sam tried first but to her reaction the taste wasn't good, Danny mentioned his was rock solid, "I'm good without the taste testing." Dakota said looking at them and continued to dip the rest of the Strawberries. Then the machine went haywire and crazy. Suddenly random cookies started shooting all over the place, "INCOMING! TAKE COVER!" Danny yelled and everyone went into hiding. Sam made her way by dodging cookies with… well with cookies, and stopped the machine. Mr. Smith then came in with the Vaccuvator and stating if we're being under attack, then the machine went crazy one last time and stuffed a cookie in to his mouth. He swallowed it. "Not bad, gulp could use a little flavor that's all." He commented on the cookie. Danny was sweeping the cookies from the floor, while Sam came up with a boxes that contained the sweets. "Already people lets get a move on!" she stated and we all grabbed boxes and Cathy opened the door, "Hi Sam, so your ready to go to Tina's?" Sam looked clueless as Cathy spoke, "Come again?" was all she said to that question. "Tina, you remember. You promised to help me baby-sit today." Sam then remembered but Cathy forgot what Sam really said about that topic, "No, no I said next week. Look at the stuff I have to organize and supervise and…" then she just muttered something but we didn't hear. "Relax, Sam. It's okay, I can take care of Tina by myself. I'm sure babysitting is the same on my planet." Then she said things that are not suppose to be done at a babysitting job, like putting the kid in a black hole for a nap! "On second thought, I better come along." Sam mentions and was about to leave, "But what about the bake sale?!" Chris yelled at her, and she went nervous. "Uh, you guys set it up and ill check in as soon as I can." With that she left with Dakota, Chris, John and Danny with the bake sale alone. "This can't end well." Chris just simply states when Sam left. Soon we were at the school and Chris was seeing if we had everything, while Danny and John finish setting up the plates. "Hey, where's all the apple crumble stuff?" He looks over at Danny who obviously had his mouth filled with it. "I don't know." He mumbled with the his mouth full. "Danny stop eating, or we wont have anything to sell!" Dakota yelled at him and Chris nodded, agreeing. "Sure we will!" John said just before he took out that blasted machine again, Chris just rolls his eyes. "Not that thing! This is a bake sale not a tasteless rock sale!" Danny exclaims, and John looks at him and complains. "Aw, Come on! I fixed it. Watch, see how soft they will be now!" Then a chocolate looking goop went on a plate and Chris tries it, "It's a little too soft." Chris comments and Danny just laughs in the back.

An hour later the bell rings, and everything was set up. "Hey, not bad! It actually looks like we know what we're doing here!" Chris states looking at the finished set up table topped with all sorts of treats. "We do, now just watch me work! I'll rock this bake sale in no time." Danny says to Chris, Dakota just rolls her eyes and smiles. While John was behind the table worrying about his machine. "Hey I hear our first costumer coming." Dakota says, and everyone turns to the door. Soon Mark walks into the door talking to what soon to be guys pushing carts with treats as well. All three of them look at them with shocked faces. "Mark what are you doing here?!" Danny yells as he and Chris run up to him. "Making my own little bake sale and also gonna embarrass your pathetic bake sale, that's the fun part." Chris then walks to use his V-Com and to alert Sam to get here ASAP. Once she gets here Sam yells at Mark, "MARK YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOUR RUINING OUR FUNDRAISER!" He just simply turns and runs to their table and tastes a Strawberry covered pie, telling them how they were ruining it before he got here. And how his good cause is just so he can go to school in a helicopter every day! Sam's V-Com then beeps and she walks into the hallway to answer it. "Okay I got to go, forget about Mark and his fancy world class chiefs just sell our food, the hungry whales of the world are counting on you!" Sam says coming back to them and the leaves off. Then later the sale begins and most people were buying from Mark. Danny then grabs a plate of his brownies and pretends to chock, Chris then joins with a doctor headband and states that Danny has "food poisoning" from Mark's brownies. And shockingly everyone believed and went over to their side of the room, getting treats. "Uh we don't have brownies over here so that must mean those were from your table." and the stupid people went back to Mark. We were not getting good business while Sam ran back and forth to Them and Cathy. Danny then makes a speech about the Hungry Sad Whales and everyone came over, sad and bought their sweats to help the poor animals. Their business was booming. Soon Mr. Fusster comes up, with his shared sadness of the whales, he comes to buy food too. But Mark makes a stupid video making everyone go over to his side. Dakota growled, having enough of this and walks over to Mark's side, Danny was about to protest but Chris held him back saying this, "Lets see if this we'll help us." Danny agrees. As Dakota walks over she puts her hand on the table and faces Mark, "What is your problem Mark! I can't believe you are doing this over a stupid Helicopter!" She yells at him, and he only smirks and walks around the table, next to her. "Believe what you want but this is a good cause… or me! So here take a free cookie and run along now, don't get hurt now Dakota." He grabs her hand and puts a cookie on it and pushes her off. She then smiles evilly and turns back it him, "Okay, if you insist. Oh one more thing, Mark. I heard that your treats are floating around." Just as she says that all of his merchandise starts floating in the air, freaking everyone out. Dakota walks back to Danny while crushing the cookie into pieces with her hand in a fist. Sam then calls Danny, saying she needs help over there with Tina. "John you handle the costumers." Danny says and we run out.

"MBC! POWER UP!" The three suited up and got into their MBC Pods, heading to Sam. Once they got into the streets they were looking for Sam, but soon saw Tina, who ate a whole car! "Like, Ew!" Dakota comments on that. "She can chow down like Danny, at an all you can eat buffet.' Chris also says and She laughed, "Very funny, now how do we stop the little chomper?" Danny asks him. Sam and Cathy then ran up to us, while Chris had the Electrobubble in his hand, "Hey! Who's watching the bake sale?" Sam says to them. They all laughed nervous. Tina then ate two trees, TWO! Chris went to shoot a bubble out at her to trap her, but she just ate it. "We got to call Mr. Smith!" Dakota says and opens her V-Com calling him, "Mr. Smith a Pythenor is eating everything and anything! What do we do? Quick!" He then thinks and answers them, "Well you have to reverse the effect of the Glusock taste." He says, that was genius! Except how do they do that?! Tina then was headed towards the school. She was in the Bake Sale room eating everything, on Mark's side. Mark, Roy and Ralph run away scared of the baby. Once they all got into the room, Tina was glowing and headed for us, Danny grabbed a muffin and we all circled around her. Sam put a Floor Disk on the ground and gave John the button to start it, soon we all had to play hot potato to get Tina to walk on the disk, "TINA OVER HERE GET THE MUFFIN!" Dakota yells and she starts to walk over by her and throws it to Chris, Tina looks at Dakota and glares at her before crawling to Chris. "Here, Tina." She then was on the disk, "JOHN HIT THE BUTTON!" Danny yells, and John pushes it and Tina was now floating in the air, unable to move. "That was awesome!" John said and we walked by her, "Okay, she can't eat or touch anything. So how do we reverse the effect?" Chris asks but Tina got mad and started glowing again, but it was more scary. Then she releases energy and starts a tornado catching all of them in it. Sam grabs John's machine and turns the knob, "THAT'S IT!" She had an idea now, John flew by, "What are you doing you? Just turned it to full flavor to negative flavor!" He says, She then shoots out a cookie to Tina's mouth and she ate it. Being disgusted she cried and spit it out and everything stops, They all fell back to the ground. Dakota lands into Danny, who catches her with ace. Her face was now flushed with a bright red, and stutters. "Uh, H-Hi?" She says and he smiles and puts her down, and Tina was still in the air, sleeping now.

Later in the day, everyone was coming to their table to buy treats. With the help of Cathy and Sam now, business couldn't have been any better. Soon all the merchandise was gone, leaving them with tons of cash for the whales. "This food is amazing!" Chris said with his mouth filled with a muffin, Danny looks at him angrily. "HEY I WAS SAVING THOSE!" He yells, and Chris runs out the room down the hallway being chased by Danny. Dakota, Sam and Cathy just laughed and Dakota grabbed another of Danny's muffins. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him." she laughs while eating it. Sam mentions, how interesting it is to feed one hungry little kid than a hungry whale. And with that Tina coughed up a T.V. while still sleeping.


	6. 5: Trouble With Troublemaking

Chapter 5 - The Trouble With Troublemaking

"Good news class, Just got a memo from the front office, asking me to teach my favorite subject. 'Mankind: The only intelligent life-forms in the universe'." Mr. Fusster says and Cathy growled, cause well she was an alien with intelligence… of a normal human? Kind of… "He's obviously never been to Rapsodia." Cathy says and names other weird planet names and Dakota whispers to her, "Shh! Don't blow our cover Cath." she says, and then Mr. Fusster who looks like he heard us, then said this. "Well for your Miss. Smith, I've studied this subject for years and can say without a doubt that there is no intelligent life outside of Earth." Cathy then lost it and almost blew their cover.. Again. "WHAT?! Did you say, I'm not intelligent?" Cathy says standing over her desk with her thumb up, pointing at her, mad. "Miss. Smith, this is not about you. Unless your some sort of hahaha alien. How silly is that hahaha." Mr. Fusster then says and laughs making everyone else joining except, Sam, Cathy, Chris and Dakota. Danny on the other hand was going wild, Cathy growled and slammed her hands on the teachers desk, "Silly?! This is Silly!" She told him and grabbed the pile of books on his desk and pushed them and everything else off, falling to the floor. Chris and Dakota gasped at her doing this. "If you'd open your eyes for a change you'd find more stuff of aliens then you ever did in these reports!" She yelled at him and he looked like he was gonna blow. "TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" He yelled, yup he blew. Cathy then walked out, and she got 5 days of Detention in room 101.

Later the gang were walking up the stairs, Danny was still laughing and other kids looked at him crazy. Dakota sighed and pushed him along to make him go up more and once the kids were gone he turned and laughed out, "You should have seen your face when Fusster made fun of you for being a silly alien!" he said and Cathy just growled, and pulled out this weird stick thing. "Did you know a toddler on my planet can solve this Rapsodia puzzle stick in a few minutes?" She said and started to solve the puzzle, "Think an intelligent human can do that?" She asked him and Chris and Sam stared in shock, while Danny just smirked. Chris walked up stating he wanted to try, he does have the smarter brain then all of them, but Danny grabbed it first, "No, let my enormous human brain figure this puzzle out." And he started to do the puzzle but was failing terribly, Sam then said to the rest of us. "Let's give Danny and his brain, room to work." they then all walked up the stairs and giggled as Danny was sitting trying to solve the puzzle stick. They headed in the hall in front of room 101, and they escorted Cathy to detention as the bell rang, Cathy then said few things on what happened if you had detention on Rapsodia, and Danny walked up, "Don't worry, I had detention before. It's not that bad. It's barley boring." Sam then pushed her in the classroom, "See ya later Cath!" Dakota then said and they all left leaving Cathy to detention. They arrived at the club house and like 10 minutes later Dakota gets a call from Cathy on her V-Com. "Guys your not gonna believe this! Mr. Gluton is a Sticky!" she said and then arrived and we were on the sofa talking, Sam was asking her 20 questions. Chris was on the computer doing more research on this man, and Sam was tracing Cathy on the A-Scanner with the goop on Cathy, Danny stood up. "No worries, 'The Danny's got the answer. 1 the problem: Cathy's in detention with a bad alien. 2 the solution: We fight aliens but we're not in detention!" He started and Dakota looked at Danny and rolled her eyes, "Get on with it already." she says, and Danny continued. "3 the point: in order to fight the alien, we all get detentions too!" He finished, everyone stared at him, like he was dumb. Chris and Sam didn't want to go through with this, "No way! We think of another plan." Sam said but was bumped by Cathy who was begging, "No, it's great! I could use the company. Please do it, please?" she said looking at Sam but Chris then talked dramatically, "But I'd never had detention in my life!" he said and Sam agreed, also stating she never had detention. Sam then slipped out of it by saying she can cover from outside and Chris hoped he thought of it, "Okay, how do we get detention, exactly, Mr. "The Danny." Dakota said, quoting, Danny's nickname. He looked at her and just smirked at her.

The next day, Dakota and Danny were walking to school together and met up with Sam, "Did you see Chris yet? We got to make sure his 'bad boy' plan doesn't get him into too much trouble." she said and Danny stopped fooling around with the alien puzzle, and spoke. "Ah, Chris will be fine! But we have a real emergency over here. I can't open this, the human race depends on it" He said indicating him not being able to solve the puzzle. "Ooh, those little Raposian kids can solve this in minutes!" He growled pulling at it. Dakota then looked to see that his hands and leg was stuck in it, "Danny that puzzle doesn't solve anything, Aliens and Humans are smart in different ways." she tells him, and went to look at him but was confused to see him on the floor begging for the thing to get off. They got back to walking to school, almost at the front door when, someone was behind thrm talking, "Yo S, Yo D and… D, It's time to get bissssy!" they said and they turned to see CHRIS?! Wearing rings, necklaces, hats, bands and sunglasses. They looked at him in shook to see that this was his plan. "You've got to be kidding me?" Sam and Dakota said together, "Nah, I'm no kidder. I'm a true troublemaka with a capital T!" Chris replied to them, doing weird hand movements. He took off his glasses and spoke in his normal voice next, "What you think? I researched, 'cool guy troublemakers' all night on the internet," He put them back on and did that weird voice again, "and I am proud, to score me some D time!" He exclaims doing a pose. Dakota shook her head at his attempt to be bad, and Sam said to him, "I know we're doing this for our mission, but -" She was cut by Chris, "What?! You not down with ma tude?" he tells her and she only sighs, then replied. "No, your 'tude' is fine. I just wish we were fixing trouble instead of causing it! But this is the plan." She says being defeated, but then again she is not the one to get detention! Danny only smiles at Chris and walks over and slaps him on the back saying, "Go for it dude!" but Chris fell to the floor, cause Danny's slap was a little too much for him. We continued to walk in the building, and Danny walked up by Dakota and smirks, "So what's your detention plan?" he asks her and she began to whistle and had a can of spray paint in her hand, and acted innocent saying, "Oh nothing much." The bell rang and we were walking down the hall to our next class. Chris saw a 'No Running' sign and obviously started to run hoping he would get detention. Mr. Fusster walks by reading a book and simply says, "No running Chris, did you see the sign?" then walks away, and Chris failed at being bad, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Fusster I won't do it again, please don't give me detention." he says, and Danny growls at Chris' failure. They each went their separate ways, Sam went to meet with Cathy and sneak in the Principals Office, god who knows where Chris went to attempt to be bad. Danny was sitting there playing with the puzzle and Dakota opened her locker and looked at the clock, "Alright, I got 5 minutes until class officially starts." She says and Danny notices her going in her locker and sitting, "Uh, what are you doing, Dakota?" He asks, confused about her actions. "What does it look like? I'm gonna skip class and cause a disturbance while spray painting the lockers! This will totally get me detention." She laughs, and he shrugged and left going to help Chris outside. The bell rang for Dakota's class and she finally got out her locker and closed it, She stood in front in the middle of the hallway, and shook the canister and simply started to spray it on the lockers, once done she looked at it and it simply read, "DAKOTA STAR DID THIS!" She laughs at it and yells in excitement at her wrong-doing and throws the can, not caring where it went. She then heard a growl, and soon was scared. Dakota slowly turns around to see Mr. Gluton glaring at her, she panics and starts to run away, heading for the door to the cafeteria, but Mr. Gluton slims the handles and the door shut. She tries to force it open with him slowly walking to her, twitching. She looks at the window and sees Danny and Chris near and beats on the door yelling their names! "CHRIS! DANNY!" She screams at them, and tries to call them on her V-Com, once the call got through, Mr. Gluton slims the V-Com and her hands together and were sticky.

"Maybe I can start a food fight?" Chris said but got a call, he opened his V-Com to only see static and then heard a scream. Danny notices and turns to Chris, "That's Dakota!" He yells and they run out the cafeteria to find the doors stuck with slim and start to bust it open. Then they see Dakota struggling her way out of Mr. Gluton's slim while being dragged by him. "Danny!… Help!" She yells as she kicked the alien. Danny and Chris went to do a flying kick at the alien but were thrown, hitting the walls. "WHERE'S THE RAPSODIAN!" He yells at Dakota shaking her to death, "I DON'T KNOW! NOW LET ME GO SLIMY-CREEP!" She yelled, and he continued to drag her but Danny grabbed her leg, and so did Chris and the did a battle of tug-o-war, until the alien lost and he ran to escape. They all laid on the floor, in pain. Until, Principal Rollins walks in on them, and saw the lockers and Slim. "DAKOTA STAR IN MY OFFICE!" she yells and she frowned and walked with her and Sam and Cathy met up in front of the office with Chris and Danny waiting for Dakota. "What happened?" Sam said to them, Danny stood up, "Well you see, Dakota skipped class, and sprayed the lockers and was attacked by Mr. Gluton so, well here we are." he says, as Dakota walked out sad, "Well did you get expelled?" Cathy asked her, and she groaned, "No, I got a weeks worth of detention!" Danny smiled and yelled in excitement, "Woo! My plan worked now we can see why Mr. Gluton wants with Cathy!" Dakota only sighed.

It was the afternoon and Cath, Dakota and Sam were in detention. "Give me those files Cathy… What? Mr. Gluton is out on vacation now? Then who's the fake?" Sam explained and got on her V-Com, "Danny, Chris what you got?" She asks, and Danny's voice was heard on the other side. "Notta." He simply says and Sam replied saying, "Okay everyone keep your eyes open." We all waiting and focused on anything and everything. Suddenly Dakota heard drops, and Sam looked on the floor, "Huh?" She says looking up to see Mr. Gluton! He yells random things, while standing from the ceiling. The Girls stood and shot at him with their Blasters, but he missed everyone of them. "ARAGH THOSE DAM BLASTERS!" He yells and starts spitting slim at them and their blasters got slimed away stuck to the wall. "Ugh there's so many rules in detention." Cathy said rubbing her wrist and Sam growled and they all jumped on the desks as Gluton, came down and started shooting slim again. The girls moved around dodging all the slim and went back to standing, he laughed evilly. And we went to run to attack him, but realized what he really did was trapped our feet to the desks, they tried to pull lose without falling. Gluton got up and laughed, and outside Chris and Danny ran noticing the commotion, "Hang on, Dakota!" Danny yelled and went to open the door but it wouldn't open cause Gluton slimed it shut. Christhen ran across the corner and yelled at him, "Come on! This way!" They ran around trying to find another way in the room. Sam Cathy and Dakota struggled to get free, but Sam and Dakota's hands were stuck as well from digging the goop, "What gives, slimy?!" Dakota yells at him, "No Talking Or I Will Shout Louder!" Gluton snapped back yelling and his head spun around. "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!" Cathy yelled, and he only yelled back saying, "CAUSE THAT'S HOW A DETENTION TEACHER TALKS TO BAD STUDENTS!" Dakota looked up at him and replied, "But your not a detention teacher, YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" she yelled at the last part. He stares at her stupidly, and talked normal. "Good point. Never did like that youha anyway, it hurts my voice, okay Rapsodian girl. Time to go." He says normally and pointed at Cathy. "Oh hehe me? I'm not from Rapsodia, I'm a humanoid, uh uh a girl." Cathy said hesitating on what to say, "Oh please, your going to fetch a huge price on the alien market." He says to them, and they yelled in shock. "WHAT?!" He walks up and hands them a business card, "See my real job is to recruit alien workers. Perhaps you seen my ads." He says and shows us a ad of aliens and they had weird forced smiles on their face. "What's with the mouths?" Sam asks and he answered her question, "Oh those are my workers, their not really happy so I glued on those smiles." The girls then panicked at that, Cathy reads the ad, "New shipment of Rapsodians, Coming Soon!" She looks up at him and he smiles, and puts the ad away, "Yes, so we better get moving, chop-chop! You got a lifetime of unpaid work to get started on" He tells her, and Cathy struggles from the slim so she won't be a slave. "Ugh! You'll never get away with this! The Galactic authorities are going to bust you bad!" Dakota yelled at him, and he went to a cabinet and looked for stuff saying, "That's why I'm hiding on this planet." He then grabs a container and a Blue Vaccuvator. "I see your familiar with the Vaccuvator, I use mine, where I put my cargo to the dark galaxy." He says and puts the container on the weapon, they yelled trying to get out, He pointed the Vaccuvator at us, "Feel free to scream. This will be over soon." and it charged up getting ready to blast, Then from the window, a Stink Bomb comes in next to Mr. Gluton, "Cathy, cover your nose." Sam said and they all covered their noses while Gluton was coughing for fresh clean air. Danny and Chris, popped up from the windows. "Sorry were late, Danny wanted to use ropes to get in the window." Chris said putting the Stink Bomb gadget away, and Danny walked over, "Come on, a latter has no style." He then helped the girls out of the glue, "Need. Air." then alien went into his true form, "Uh oh, that guy's getting more then air." Dakota said, after being freed. He then slowly walked to Chris, "MBC POWER UP!" The girls said in unison and transformed to their MBC Gear. He then broke out the window and landed on the grass in the field. Danny ran to the window, seeing him run away and Sam used the Sonar Blaster to knock down a pole and land on the window creating a way out. We then slide down and jumped off and headed to the forest.

"Follow The Alien Glue Trail? So Classic!" Dakota said running further, splitting up to cover more ground. Danny followed his trail, to reach a dead end and looked around, until slim went on his shoulder he looked up to blast the alien out of the park, he chuckled in victory but a slim ball came and slimed his Alien Flasher weapon to a rock, he tried to pry it lose, but gave up when he saw the alien running away, he went to follow it, "Oh your really starting to get me mad! Hey get back here!" Danny yelled jumping through rocks running to catch the alien. Gluton stopped, for almost being blasted by Sam who changed her weapon to the Vaccuvator. and another jumping Stink Bomb exploded by Gluton, thanks to Chris and they both started to gang up on the alien, "No one's turning us into unpaid workers!" Sam yelled at it, closing in on the alien. Gluton looked at her and talked in a confused way, "Us? Oh please! I only want Intelligent Figures. Like the Rapsodian girl." he said, and Cathy then walked up as well. "I'll give you a deal! Have a blast creep!" She said and blasted the monster, he started to run again and they all chased him, and Gluton looked back at them and up to be only knocked by the Alien Puzzle Stick! Danny appeared and grabbed the stick and finished solving it, "Who's the intelligent one now?" he said spinning it like a Baton. "YEAH DANNY! No one on Rapsodia ever thought of using a puzzle stick like that." Cathy yelled running up to him. "Not bad from a dumb human." he replied, and Sam vacuumed the alien up, the mission was complete! The next day at school, Chris informed the girls that their detention was over. Soon, The Puzzle Stick was in the hands of Mr. Fusster cause Cathy still wanted revenge and he almost got it, until it all went undone. "Some thing tells me this is gonna take a long time." Danny whispers to Dakota and they laughed.


	7. 6: Dog Daze

Chapter 6 - Dog Daze

"Oh this is so cool! I'm entering my first Science Fair Contest ever! I have so many great ideas! Oh I can't wait." Cathy tells her friends while walking home from school, Danny stopped and turned to see none other then Wendy. Who was heading over walking their same way, "Guys she's coming!" He whispered loudly to them and Sam dropped her books, "Who? A Morpher? A Sticky An Eater Alien?!" Sam yells getting ready to fight, but Chris cooled her jets telling her, "naaaa I think he's talking about Wendy." he says causing Dakota to stop and twitch, as her blood boiled on the inside. She ignored them and continued to walk off leaving them standing, "Ooh does Danny have a crush on someone?" Sam asked in a mocking tone. Danny snapped out and scoffed, "Me? A crush! Come on, I don't get crushes. I mean, I think about Wendy a lot, but that doesn't mean something does it?" He replies but no one answers cause Wendy popped up to them, "Hi Danny! So like, remember how we were talking a few days ago about my dog, Matisse?" She asks him, Dakota growled still walking, "A rat more like it." she mumbled to her self. "Why yes, how can I forget? We talked in class. Me and Wendy, about her dog." Danny replies, and Sam only nodded. "Any way my parents are taking me to this fancy ski lodge this weekend, so I was wondering if you can dog sit him?" Danny then looked excited about this, as Wendy walked away, "Did you here that? I'm like so awesome." Sam just rolled her eyes and mocked him, "Actually I think you're like so lame, but that's just me." Sam said to him and walked as well.

Later in the Club House, everyone was chilling out, and Cathy showed them her project. "Wow, what's that?" Chris said wanting to know more about her project. "This my friend, is a Molecular Beam Transporter." Danny then gasped and comments, "Oh yeah sure, we had a couple of those in the attic at home." He says which is highly doubtful. "You do?" Cathy says actually believing him, Danny laughs saying, "No." It was all just sarcasm. "Well you should, it's very popular on Rapsodia. You see the object you wanna transport and wahla!" She said as she used it to transport a table John was sitting by. "Cathy this is a Science Fair on Earth, you need something simpler. I mean I won the Science Fair three years in a row, with things like: paper machine volcanoes, and a flashlight that uses lemons for batteries!" He says tossing a lemon to Dakota, then Danny's V-Com beeped and was happy, "I got jet, it's time for my big date with Wendy." He said and begin to walk out, "A date? I thought you said you were watching her dog?" Sam mocked again, "Well its not a date yet, but once Wendy sees the great things I teach her dog, she's gonna so like The Danny. See ya!" He then left. Dakota then just squeezed the life out of the lemon and it exploded. "Did he just called himself, 'The Danny'?" Chris asked. Hours later, Cathy then came out with other thing's she can use for her project, Danny with out the dog came back, "Hey, where's the wonder dog, Danny?" Chris asked and John grabbed photos saying, "Nothing like a few satellites cameras around town to keep us up to speed." And showed everyone embarrassing photos of him with the dog, everyone laughed, "Well it doesn't matter cause I dropped Matisse off at this great dog training camp. So when Wendy comes back in a few days, Matisse will be like a whole new dog, thanks to you know who…" Danny started and Sam rolled her eyes and finished, "The Danny?" She asked and Danny pointed at her smiling saying, "Exactly." Chris then came close to Danny by the couch and informed him, "Well 'the Danny' better tell the kennel to hurry up cause Wendy left a message, her trips over, she's coming home tonight." Danny then started to freak out, Dakota laughed at his stupidity and that he will so mess up with Wendy. "What? No Way!" He then ran off to go get the dog, leaving everyone back to what they were doing.

It was now dusk and everyone was at home, Danny was throwing sticks at the rat dog, while Dakota was talking a walk until a stick hit her in the head, "Ouch!" she said rubbing her head and picked it up and looked over to see Danny's house. She walked over to the backyard of it and heard a growl, she looked around but saw nothing and heard it again. Dakota looked down to see a weird looking midget dog. "Ugh, here pouch." She dropped the dumb stick and walked to Danny, The dog glared at Dakota while she had hr back turned, "Oh hey, Dakota. What are you doing here?" He asked her while he looked for another stick. "Taking a walk and ran head smack into a stick!" she replied Danny turned to see the dog, "You found the stick good boy, Matisse." He said to the dog she ran into earlier and grabbed the stick. Dakota looked and saw the midget dog and laughed, "THAT'S Matisse?! Looks more like a rat!" She laughed more making the dog growl and glare at her and he ran under her pushing causing Dakota to lose balance and fall, Danny only laughed nervously and threw the stick which went over the fence. "Oh well, lets just find another." He said but the dog ran anyway and made a hole in the fence. "THAT DOG ISN'T NORMAL!" Dakota yelled at what she just saw and Danny nodded telling everyone to meet at the Club House now.

"We'll just run a few simple identifications tests on Matisse." Chris said with a gadget in the form of a bone. Which he grabbed ferociously and broke the scanner on it, next we made it do stuff on the computer and it was showing that it was smart. Chris knocked it on the head and made a metal hollow sound, "Wow, Danny you didn't tell me that Matisse is a robot?!" John said finding the answer to all his behavior. And then they got a video message from Wendy who wants her dog home tomorrow cause they got delayed, "I'm so doomed." Danny says hanging his head down. Sam rolled her eyes and told him, "Look on the bright side Danny, at least she's coming back until tomorrow. That leaves more kennel checking time for us!" she says and told everyone orders on what to do. Everyone was powered up and they headed to the Pods. Once their Chris A-Scanned the building, "I'm detecting a faint YTV 640." Sam called John to see if he saw anything on the cameras, suddenly Cathy sneezed and had a glowing bubble around her, "Sorry this is my allergies." She said and explained everything, then the alarms went off due to Cathy's sneeze. Then an army of dogs came their way and started to run for it. "HEADS UP, THEIR POPPING FENCES!" Dakota yelled as a fence in front of them came up, trapping them. Danny, Cath and Chris went to blast it but it was a no go, "Any ideas on how to get passed this?" Chris asked John. "The only way out is up!" He answered to us, and Sam grabbed the Rocket Rope. And we all escaped for now.

The next day at school. "If Matisse is gone for good, Wendy is gonna go ballistic on me!" Danny whined and Dakota rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Good." but they didn't hear her, thankfully. Danny's V-Com rang and they looked around to see if anyone's here and he answered, It was John. "Oh, think fast you just got another video message from Wendy." He told us then showed us the video, it was just the same message as last time, stating that she's almost home, and that he didn't return her calls and wonders if something happen to her dog. "Oh, I got to pay her back right now." Danny commented as the video was done and Sam looked and replied to him, "And what? Tell her that her dog is now a robot? Don't worry Danny, we're fixing this. Between the alien traces and the mad crazy fences, that crazy kennel is bad news. But good news for finding the real Matisse." she said to him smiling.

Later they were all in the Club House, and Chris was on the computer and found something, "Hey guys, you gotta check out these images, John found on the Surveillance Cameras." He said and we walked up and looked, Danny yelled in shock. "It's Mattise! And there he is again, you found him." he said to Chris pointing at the pictures. Chris turned to look at him and cleared the confusion. "Danny, these pictures were taken at the same time and our Mattise never left the club house." Chris said pointing to the Mattise in the tube, Dakota rubbed her chin, "Someone has been snapping exact copies of Mattise, but why?" she asked, and Chris shook his head. "I don't know, but nothing's penetrating this dog shell, it's gotta be alien mech of some sort." He said typing trying to see if he can find anything. Cathy then realized something, "Oh, that reminds me! Did you guys see those pics I took when we were swinging away from the kennel?" She said typing on another computer and a screen of the photos came up. Sam then came to look, "Through the window and the factory behind you can just make up a silhouette of… more Mattises!" Dakota looked at the photos, and questioned. "But why? What are they up to?" she asked again, and Danny walked up. "I don't know, but we got to get into the factory behind the dog kennel before they create a whole army of Mattises!" he exclaimed, and John looked at him and told him something, "Woah, Danny, bro I forgot tell you, another video from crazy dog girl. She says if she doesn't see Mattise when she gets home, she never wants to see you again." he told him, and Dakota laughed a little and Danny gasped then turned to a scream.

Later the gang was in the Monster Buster Vehicle, headed back to the Kennel. They snuck to a window and looked at it to see lots of Mattises. Everything was quiet until Cathy sneezed again, with her allergies. "Don't tell me your allergic to ROBOT dogs too?!" Dakota said and then Danny climbed the window. "No time we gotta find the real Mattise!" Once inside they all looked around the factory, Sam hid behind a machine and looked and saw a guy doing something and grabbed the A-Scanner and turned it to Video mode and saw what he was doing. She then called John, "Let's play, 'Name that Alien'." She said to him and he had a thumbs up and was searching, "I got a match! He's a Fibeloid, named Swampdweller from, Akondrolldraken The Fifth." He mentioned, and Cathy seemed to know this alien. She said that he tried messing up the MBC hundred years ago. "That's along time to hold a grudge." Chris said but Cathy sneezed and caused the alien to turn and we ducked and hide. Then he pressed a button and the alarms went off and every Mattise looked evil. "Split up guys, there's too many of these robot dogs." They ran away with the robots not far behind. They headed outside the factory and closed the door on the beasts, then they heard a loud stomp, and turned to see "That's the Swampdweller. Who made all these fancy robots?" Chris said looking at him. The alien just growled and walked closer, Sam yelled a fighting strategy and they followed as planned. The alien started to attack Sam but she flipped out the way, this guy was slow! Danny and Chris blasted him after Sam kicked him into the ground, then Cath shot a bubble at him with the Electrobubble, once he popped out, Dakota then tripped him with a swing kick, the alien was down. Chris slowly walked up and changed his Blaster to the Vaccuvator and sucked him up. "Nice work guys." Sam commented on our performance. "Thanks, but can next time can I do the alleupor part, it looks really cool. Like this right?" Danny asked and did a demonstration of it but failed. Dakota laughed, while he stood back up. "Yeah something like that, but first we have to stop Swamper's dog army." Dakota said and they heard a dog and opened the door to see nothing, but a green collar. "Where'd they go?" Cathy asked and Sam picked up the collar, and Cathy's V-Com beeped, "AH! I totally forgot, I got to get to the Science Fair!" Chris and Cathy left for the School while Sam, Danny and Dakota went back to the Club House to see if John can help with the collar they found. "A preprogrammed demand collar. The motor muts are on autopilot, they'll complete their mission even if Swampdude can't. Now if I can just translate this alien code." John said to them and did a search and Sam read it, "It looks like their going to the town's power-system!" Sam yelled, and John looked shocked, "Their suppose to create a black out, and then attack, and then replace every human in town with a robot! Just like they did with Mattise." He yelled as well, and we turned to Mattise, and he was gone. Then another video message just came up, from Wendy. "Danny, I'm home and I'm not liking what I'm not seeing! I am not seeing my dog!" she said and then just yelled like a brat. Danny winced and asked John, "Can things get any worse?" he asked and Sam looked up at the screen again, Dakota saw and replied, "Actually they could." He looked up at the screen and the dog army was heading towards the school! Danny, Dakota and Sam headed to the school to see Cathy and Chris and a huge Mattise. "Did we miss anything?" Sam asked and Cathy turned and smiled, "Just only the best two projects in town." then she sneezed, and then a opening to the big dog came out and then the real Mattise. "MATTISE YOU ARE JUST A REAL DOG!" then Cathy scratched his ear while bearing through the sneezes.

The next day, we were all waiting for Danny at Wendy's house to give Mattise back. She was mad at Danny but saw her dog she was happy, but still mad. Danny told her how Mattise was the best dog ever and that he tought him tricks. Sit didn't work so Danny said run around in circles. Mattise did so and Wendy hated it and yelled at him for ruining her dog and she never wants to see him again and left. Everyone just laughed at Danny and he was in a mixture of sad, mad, and embarrassment. But he will get over it.


	8. 7: Flower King

Chapter 7: Flower King

It was just a normal day again, Today Dakota was hanging out with Chris and Jeremy in the Computer Club today. Paying no attention to their video game what so ever. She was too busy writing, well typing. They threw back taunts at each other like it was reality. Until I heard the door bust open with Sam doing fighting poses and with her Blaster out, In front of Jeremy. Oh how is she going to get out of this without spilling the MBC secret. "Freeze alien dirt-bag!" She yells pointing the Blaster at us, "SAM, EH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chris yelled at Sam for her actions. She hid the weapon and pretended to act normal. "Chris, Dakota? What's going on here?" She asks us and Chris walked to her side covering her mistake. "Oh uh, welcome Video Game lover! I have seen that you have come to enjoy the club. And that your even doing some galactic battle poses." Chris winked, signaling that it was all a lie so Jeremy wouldn't be suspicious. Sam saw the video game and caught on, "Oh yes! I've come to save the Universe from the evil…eh um, whatever." She said while doing other poses and just gave up and went to normal. Then the other door busted open to reveal Cathy and Danny, doing the same mistake as Sam earlier. After noting it's a false alarm they all left. But also realizing that Jeremy has the hots for Cathy, and now has a crush on her. Sigh, more puppy love.

Later after School we were all in the Club House, and Danny was making fun of Chris about his Geeky Computer Club. Dakota was Outside with Cathy, helping her and Mr. Smith with the garden when Danny came out. "Ew, hey Mr. Smith, what's with all the weird plants?" Danny asked clearly seeing that they aren't normal flowers. He walked over to Cathy who was feeding Casanova Vine. "Careful Danny, or this salad bowl will eat you instead." Dakota says to him watching Cathy. He started to freak when Casanova Vine started to swing Danny around with her Vines, "Aww, She likes to constrict someone she likes, Danny!" Cathy said, and he was still freaking out. "Oh yeah? I'm really flattered!" Danny said in a panicked tone, while being dragged back-in-forth. "Looks like someone has a crush, have fun Danny!" Dakota shouted through his yelling and headed back into the Club House, to get Sam and Chris, Mr. Smith wanted to have a meeting with us. "Sam, Chris! Cath's Grandpa wants to see us." She called out to them, Chris was watching Sam get addicted into video games. They wouldn't budge. "YO THIS IS SEROUS MBC BUSNIESS! GET A MOVE ON!" Dakota yelled at them and that got their attention and they headed to see Mr. Smith.

"Kids, I got a special mission for you." Mr. Smith announced everyone looked excited except for Sam, who wanted more video games. "My old friend, King Petalia, is visiting and needs protection until his friend comes and picks him up tomorrow." Mr. Smith continued, while holding a flower and hid something behind his left hand. "Bring on the king!" Danny commented on their mission. "Monster Buster Club, allow me to introduce you to his royal highness, King Petalia XIII!" He said and held out the flower… "Um, Mr. Smith… that's a flower?" Dakota mentioned, clearly confused as everyone else including Cath. Danny looked very closely at it until he saw it move, but Mr. Smith whispered to him, "Shh, you'll hurt his feelings." he patted the flower, indicating that the flower was the king. Everyone got closer to the plant to see. Soon it started to move and talk, "What's the matter with you?! Haven't seen a Flower King before?" he asked us, "Huh?" the MBC stated together. Cathy then noticed who he was and shared with the group. "Hey, I heard of you, King Petalia, you lead the attack against the bee creatures. Huh, now I understand why you never came out of your spaceship." Cathy said, and Danny didn't believe it. "What? This thing is a king? Haha, you gotta be kidding?" he said stepping close to the flower, but King Petalia chewed him out, "Listen kid, I ruled 17 planets and 4 moons, give or take an asteroid. How many planets did you rule?! Yeah, that's what I thought. I little respect please and some water. Is that too much to ask for? Come on people don't keep the king waiting!" he 'demanded' and they all just stood there with their arms folded. Until Cathy rushed to get a water can and sprayed him with H2O. He then complained the type of water, and told them next time use bottled water. Dakota rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper at Danny. "Can you believe this plant?!" she asked and he shrugged.

Later they all just stood in front of the king, protecting it if their were any attacks… so far nothing. "This mission is boring!" Dakota whispered to Chris and he agreed. "Um your leavyness would you like us to do something for you?" Sam asked clearly being bored of watching, "I can get some shade! Move my body. Hop to it, hop to it!" He demanded and Cathy picked him up and walked over to a shady spot. "Hey who's up for a little Blastron?" Chris asked Sam, who agreed and ran into the Club House clearly ditching the mission. Danny started whistling and dragged Dakota and snuck away, "Danny you and Dakota are leaving too?" Cathy asked seeing them. "I don't think Flower Power is going anywhere soon, you don't mind watching him your self do you?" Danny said to her and left. Leaving Cathy shouting that this mission was important no matter how boring it will be. Cathy just blew him off to make a sandwich and he started talking bad that they're having fun, and not having a care about the King. "Chris, Chris?" A voice called out and the king turned to see Jeremy calling out to Chris. "Chris, the computer club meets in 10 minutes." He called out again, and King Petalia started panicking and fell off the edge of the window to be caught by Jeremy himself. "Whoa, check out this cool flower, what are the chances? Once my secret crush sees this, she'll fall in love with me, and then I'll actually get to speak to her. I've got to get this into a new pot." Jeremy said to himself taking the king back with him. Cathy then walked back out with the sandwiches for her and Petalia. "AH! NO WAY, THE FLOWER KING? GONE?!" She yells in distress, Soon Clipperbots then appeared behind Cathy, and began to attack. "You hear that?" Chris said from inside the Club House, looking at Sam. "Yeah, we'll check it out in a minute." she replied continuing her game. Cathy ran into the house, yelling at them and Sam complained while Chris swung his chair and looked at Cathy to see the Clipperbots. One of them took the computer that had Sam's game on. Leaving her angry. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled in rage, getting out her Blaster and changed it to the Sonar Blaster shooting at the bots. Dakota and Danny turned to the house they were about to leave from and heard a disturbance and ran back, Sam defeated the Clipperbots for now, and everyone walked into the Club House again, soon realizing that the King was gone. "No way!" Dakota exclaimed, and Chris put his fist in his hand. "The Clipperbots must have gotten him!" he stated, and Cathy explained that he was wrong, "He was already missing before they got here!" she told them. "Where'd that petal head go?!" They all started to freak, not knowing that it was Jeremy who took King Petalia. Chris then checked out the surveillance cameras around town, looking for the bot that did get away from them. They were then giving info that the Clipperbots main motive was to clip Petalia and all other plants, and flowers. "Where do we find them, Chris?" Dakota asked and he simply said, to follow the trail.

Then a machine came out from the roof and we all used the goggles to see the location of where the bot was headed, straight for the school. "MBC! POWER UP!" Everyone announced and transformed to their MBC Suits and Gear. The team headed to the school with the MBC Pods, once there they saw the Clipperbot about to bust through the window. Sam stopped it, and it started to run at them. "He's all your's Danny-Boy!" Dakota said as Danny changed his blaster to the Double X and blasted at the bot. It was knocked to the ground and Danny was going to blasted it again, until it dodged and flew off, running. Danny kept on throwing blasts at it and it fell down again. The Clipperbot then sliced a Stop Sign and used it to throw it at the group. "INCOMING!" Chris yelled and we all jumped out the way. "Cathy! Watch Out!" Dakota yelled at Cathy who was almost hit by the sign but was right next to wear it landed. It then threw a Mailbox at Cathy again, but Chris saved her by using the Electrobubble. The bot even got more angry at them, and started jittering then just ran away to the forest. "AFTER IT!" Sam yelled and they all chased it. They stopped when they heard a voice, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" It was Jeremy. "He hasn't seen us yet." Chris mentioned as we looked at him behind the bushes. "We gotta get out of here! We can't let anyone see us like this." Sam mentioned to everyone but that would mean we would have to give up on the Clipperbot. "But, what about the bot?" Danny asked, pointing towards the forest. "He's not going far. We'll catch him later. Now go!" Dakota replied and they all ran, and deformed from their Gear. "Whoa, what happened here?" Jeremy asked and Danny and Chris walked up to him, "Hey, Jeremy what's up?" Chris asked making things look normal as they can be. Then pretend to look surprised at the now Stop Sign stuck in the cement. "Whoa, what happened here?" Chris repeated what Jeremy said earlier. "Wow, look at this mess." Danny said joining along, while Cathy walked up to them, saying words about it as well to throw him off. At the sight of Cathy, Jeremy started to blush and stuttered. As Cathy was trying to talk to him, to see if he saw anything he just ran away, leaving her confused.

Back at the Club House, now transformed in its MBC form. Chris got to work, typing on the holographic keyboard. Everyone got ready as Sam stated, "Alright, we got to find the flower king and nab that Clipperbot!" Danny walked up with his Double X again, "Yep, we're looking for a wounded robot and a missing flower. Hardly seems worth getting dressed for." he replied and then Chris called them over, saying he found something. "I found the trace, never guess where it's going back to." He told them, and they all headed to the location of the bot, back to the school. The MBC ganged them up in a classroom, "Looking for something?" Sam asked the Clipperbots, as Danny put an Eletroseal on the wall, blocking out exits. "Now we got privacy, no interruptions and no escape." He said holding out his Double X. "GIVE US THE FLOWER KING!" One of the robots demanded. "Funny we were gonna ask you the same thing. Get ready to blast them." Dakota stated next, and we all started to attack, as well as the bots. Cathy dodged one while Danny blasted all three sending them back to the ground. "Not the turbo graphic accelerator!" Chris warned to Danny about the computer. As the bot was vacuumed by Danny, "Whoops, my bad." he apologizes as Dakota steps up and uses the Alien Flasher, but they dodge her attack and hid behind boxes. Chris put his Blaster away wanting to protect all his geek tech, but Sam continued to blast at the bots. One was down already. The other kept throwing tech at as, making Chris very depressed. Dakota then pushed a cart into one bot, and it fell down. "Come on guys! We got em on the run!" Danny yelled as Chris used CD Rom discs and threw them at the remaining Clipperbot. Cath then used the Electrobubble at the bot and it finally gave as well. Sam then vacuvated the bots up, Chris walked around sad at the destroyed Computer room. Sam then tapped a computer and saw Blastron on the screen and was about to play but it exploded and now there was two gloomy members.

The next day the group received info from Chris, that the bots gave up on finding Petalia, but he was still missing. "Okay, lets hit the streets and f-" Danny said but was cut off by Cathy's locker "Hey, look someone left a note on Cathy's locker." He said and handed it to Cathy, as she read it aloud. It was a love letter. Chris was A-Scanning for the king and got big readings on her locker. "Positions everyone!" Sam said and we all got ready as Cathy opened it to reveal, King Petalia?! He begged for Water and Sun till Jeremy came and she slammed it hiding the flower from him. "So, what do you think of the super cool gift I left in your locker?" He asked her and everyone was surprised except for Dakota. We all walked off except Cath and the plant. Jeremy asked if she wanted to go out sometime and that she said that she goes out everyday (not really getting what he was asking), Next thing you know they all see Jeremy shouting with joy, "I've gotta girlfriend! I'VE GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" He then left the group. "Aww, that's so sweet he's got a girlfriend! I wonder who she is?" Cathy stated walking away, totally clueless. "Do you think we should explain the whole, 'going out' thing with Cathy?" Chris asked them, and Sam only shrugged saying, "Yeaaaah, eventually. They both seem so happy now." Later that same night, King Petalia XIII went back to where he belongs, Mr. Smith was wondering how his backyard got messed up, like a pack of robots attacked. "I think ugh, no more plants, ahhhh! Please?" Danny yelled as he was now being dragged by Casanova Vine again. Leaving the rest of the group laughing at poor Danny.


	9. 8: Battle Of The Bands

Chapter 8 - Battle Of The Bands

It was a brand new day, Sam and I met up with Chris to head to Cathy's house, but we hear her yell. "Ahhhh Help!" We all stopped with Sam calling out, "Cathy's in trouble!" All three of us run into the Club House, which was activated. We then see Cathy yelling, "Yeah! Oh hey, whatcha guys doing?" she asked oblivious that we thought she was in trouble. "Um, well in till about a second ago, we were coming to rescue you from some serious trouble..." I told her. "You are? That's so sweet. Here's my problem. Grandpa's 3,472 birthday is a week away, and I still haven't found him a gift. The three of us just kept looking back at each other awkwardly sighing and putting our arms down. "I was going to by him an invisibility poncho, but they don't deliver them to Earth, then I thought of the new Andromanet 6 time travel! But no one at the Singletown mall sells it, I mean dwefie!" She folds her arms and judging by me and Sam's face, Chris then typed on the computer. "Dwefie, translation Rapsodian slang meaning, Oh how lame!" He said and then the alarm buzzed, "Look an incoming alert." Sam said and we all watched. "For the fifth time this week, Singletown students stealing while humming a mysterious rock tune." The computer informed us showing a video of Wendy. "Is that Wendy? Since when was she a shoplifter?" I asked looking at Cathy, "And since when was she a guitar player?" Chris gave us more video of other kids. "This is weird they are just a whole bunch of kids stealing electronic equipment?" Sam mentioned while Chris was thinking. "While humming that tune?" indicating that it wasn't a coincidence. The door opens, hearing the same tune coming from... Danny?! He was holding a bag. "Oh look Danny knows the dumb tune, sing it!" Cathy yelled but he paid no attention to us, like we weren't here. He dropped the bag and some equipment fell out, "Uh, Danny where did you get the stuff?" Sam asked, "And what song are you humming?" I asked next. He then snapped out of it, looking at us. "What song?" we then looked shocked realizing what happened.

We went back to Mr. B's store so he can return the stuff. "I didn't know what came over me?" Danny said to him, apologizing. "Well, you're not the first to say that, kids have been stealing from my store all week singing that same crazy tune." He then started to show us what it sound like then I noticed that Danny stopped, being hypnotized again. Mr. B then yelled what was going on, then we just made up something, leaving the store dragging Danny. Back at the Club House, Danny was still in a trance, trying to make something on the floor, I was watching him, "Danny," he didn't pay attention and I grabbed his shoulders shaking them, "DANNY!" He then woke up. "What happened, where am I?" He looked up at Cathy, "Duh you're in the Club House, humming that weird song again." she told him, "What song?" He looked just as stupid as he really was asking that, then he started humming it again. Chris then groaned, "We have to do something about this!" he turned his chair and started typing on the computer. Then Cathy sees Ralph doing the same thing on the monitor, making the same thing that Danny's trying to make. I look over to him, "Uh, Danny what are you making?" he just looked up at me humming, "Making?" he asked, still hypnotized, he sounds like a zombie with no brain. "Did you see that? The second he stops humming, he stops building that thing, whatever it is." Sam told us. "Humming, the stealing, the building. It's all connected to this weird song. What's the deal?" I say ask standing up, looking at Chris, "Give me a sec." He said then went looking for something on the computer. "Yeah, it's my new tune finder program, I can audio search any song that was ever recorded." One then popped up, and it was a kid singing. "Ugh, turn it off, that's from the Karaoke party in the second grade!" Sam said turning it off, it went to the next thing.

Which is a band of three guys singing horribly, "Rocking, this is Drain Your Brain by The Flying Dutchmen." I look at Danny, who then starts humming it, it's the song! "Hey, those are some of the kids who were caught shoplifting." Chris said once the camera was pointing at the audience. "And look, there's Wendy and Danny. Weird, he's standing next to his dream girl and he isn't paying attention." He said again, and I growled as i grabbed his cup, shaking it. "Dakota, what are you doing?" Sam asked and I only replied by pulling Danny's hoodie and dropping the ice in his shirt. He then snaps out of it yelling, "AHHHHHH! What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled at me but I had my eyes closed. "Trying to wake you up!" Danny then stops freaking out, and looks at the computer, "Cool new group." he says looking at it, "You mean you don't remember being at their concert?" Sam asked "Me? No I never seen these guys before. I like there song though." He then starts humming, it until he's back to being hypnotized. "Any sort of pattern here?" I ask walking back to the group leaving Danny. Chris then typed more stuff. "Yep, and I already found the address for the Dutchmen's recording studio. We all looked at each other and pulled our V-Coms. "MBC! POWER UP!" We all then were suited up, and went down the tube to our Pods, leaving Danny alone. We then went to the Recording Studio that looks abandoned with all the graffiti on it and all. Chris then went to A-Scan the building. Sam and I opened the door, and it was a complete mess. We then saw that there was nothing good here, until Cathy walked up to some paper. She then did something to her goggles, we noticed and went by her. Until Chris stepped on a laser alarm system. Then the place's system went off, the walls were closing in on us. The door closed by itself as Chris blasted at it, which kept on ricocheting all over the place.

"Quick we need Danny to scan the place!" Sam said and opened her V-Com and called the Club House. "Danny?! DANNY!" It was hopeless. "You know something? I'm really beginning to hate that song." I said and we all had our backs turned to each other. We looked at the Roof, and started to push on the walls, that are now close to crushing us. I then tried calling Danny again, with me and Cathy screaming, "Don't worry guys I have a plan remember the ice cubes?" Chris said and he ordered a robot in the Club House to pour ice down Danny's back. It worked! "Danny WAKE UP! We need a scanning of these coordinates quick." He then typed on the computer. "THERES A TUNNEL RIGHT BELOW YOU!" He called out and I changed my Blaster to the Sonar Blaster, then I fired at the floor and we all fell through and landed in the Tunnel we use for our MBC Pods. "Woohoo! Nice shooting Dakota!" Chris called out and I winked at him. Once back at the Club House, Chris was observing the blueprints we saw, Cathy was able to take a picture of it back at the studio. "This blueprint looks like some sort of capacitor that can hold large amounts of energy." Chris informed us, Cathy then holds her hand up shrugging, "I thought it looked like some guitar." Danny then looked at it then us, "Maybe they're planning on using it at their concert? You know like a really cool stage prop." he mentioned. "Why don't we just ask them?" Cathy then asked and Chris then blew sarcasm at her, because we didn't know where they are. "Really? Looks like they're playing at a Battle of the Bands competition this weekend." She then said holding out a flyer, Chris then snatched it. "Too bad it's sold out." I groaned, "Oh yeah, then where'd this come from?" Danny said pulling a ticket out his pocket. "That just showed up in your pocket?" Sam asked him, "Well apparently I've been humming a song I've never heard, stealing things I don't need, going to concerts I don't remember and now I have a ticket I never bought. Go figure." just as he finished some hologram thing rushed up speaking to fast for me to understand, all I remember was it saying, Cathy's grandpa's birthday. And a fruit basket appeared. The fruit had gone bad and Cathy was now hopeless, "I've got an idea." Sam mentioned and quickly got a guitar. Cathy then mentioned that Grandpa doesn't like guitars, but it wasn't for him.

"It's not for Mr. Smith, it's for us and the new band we're forming." Sam said, and we all looked at her, shocked "What band?" all four of us said. "The one we're entering in the battle of the bands contest. The out of the blue they were making horrible music. Sam was on the drums, Cathy on the base, Chris on the guitar and Danny was singing. I shut my eyes and held my ears tightly. They all sucked, and they started practicing again. Mr. Smith then comes up yelling at them for being to loud. Also saying his galactic earmuffs that block out sound broke. Cathy got an idea for a new gift, while Chris said he needed some too, so he won't here the stupid humming again. He then started humming it bringing Danny back to being hypnotized. He then walked out of the Club House, sitting outside still building that contraption. "We need to get him to stop before someone sees this." Sam said, Chris then went back inside to get more ice and poured it down his back. He didn't even flinch. Sam and Cathy were now screaming and shaking him trying to wake him up. Chris then grabbed the cube thing, indicating that it's very familiar and he put it down on the chair so he can type. Danny was following him, and was about to snatch the cube until I grabbed it from his reach, trying to push him. I threw it to Cathy who used her alien powers and stretched her arms, so Danny couldn't reach. Chris then solved the puzzle, saying that if you put all the pieces together, they make up the machine from the blueprints we saw.

Danny then jumps high enough to grab his part of the puzzle and runs off with it. "Me and Sam will watch him, you guys both look up everyone who went to the first Flying Dutchmen concert." I said and ran out along with Sam right behind. "Oh, and a list of everyone who has ticket to the second concert." Cathy also pointed out as Chris began typing. "Wow everyone from the first concert is going to the second concert, including Danny." They then got up and head outside. Sam and I guarded the exit to Mr. Smith's backyard. "Stand down, Danny. Please?" I asked trying to hold him, while Sam blocked the exit. He only just pushed me down and ran for it. "Come on!" I got up, and we ran to catch him. We see both Chris and Cathy blocking the sidewalk, and Sam ran past Danny and grabbed the machine and threw it to Chris who caught it. Danny kept on running and hopped over Sam and ran at Chris, only to be tackled by Cathy pinning him down. He then started shaking. The machine started making this noise and glowed a bright blue. We all flew back to the floor. "Uh guys, something tells me what part of that device can do this?" Sam asked and Cathy then said, "The part that can make the energy hit all of town." then Chris finished, "And the whole town will be hypnotized and turn into hummers." Me and Chris ran to the Pods and headed to the gym in the school where the concert is being located at. Once we walked through the doors, Chris looked at the posters, "Uh-Oh, the Flying Dutchmen are up first." he told me and I looked around "We can't let them play a single note!" I said soon we caught a call from Sam telling us to get back to the Club House, she has a plan. Once back, "What? You want one of these for every kid at the concert? But this is major alien tech. I can't mass produce it!" Chris said examining the earmuffs Cathy got that can block out sound for Mr. Smith's birthday. "We have to stop them from hearing that Dutchmen song." Sam told him everyone was quiet and he looked at it more, "I don't know. Let me work on it. You guys stall the concert until I can think something over." He walked to study it more, "Every band has a sound check before they play, we'll stretch ours out for as long as possible." I pointed out.

Later Cathy, Sam and I headed back to the gym, dragging Danny with us. "Hello, testing can anyone here me?" Sam said on the microphone. "All I know is, YOU BETTER ROCK!" Cathy yelled out, and made a loud noise on the base. "Uh, I mean," She then stated before playing her base better and not loud at all. "That's better, hey Dakota can we do something about Hummy boy somewhere? He's kind of distracting." she then said, and I walked over behind Danny. "Right this way rock star. I'll take the freak box, if you don't mind." I reached out for it but he wouldn't let me get it. I grabbed on to it, trying to pull him away, but it wouldn't work until he pushed me off and I slid. Getting up looking at him, "Okay, no more mister nice girl." I exclaimed before running up and jumping on his back, struggling to get the box. He then stood up trying to get me off. He kept slamming my back behind the big speakers. I covered my hands over my eyes as he runs off to the exit but turns to the hallway, where the closets are and I forced him into one and closed the door. I begin to walk back until, three doors open and then it was them, The Flying Dutchmen looking over at me. The then threw me into a closet and locked it with a broom. "Hey, get me out of here!" I yelled banging on the door, trying to open it. I stood back and thought for a bit, and grabbed my blaster and blasted the door knob and the broom broke and I busted down the door. I ran to Cathy and Sam. "GUYS THE FLYING DUTCHMEN ARE HERE." I yelled at them the look at me surprised, "Where?" Cathy asked, and I shook my head. "I don't know." I then said as Sam put down the Drum sticks. "We got to clear the area. Come on let's get the bands out!" We ran by the door to see the poster of all the bands which all had a line scratched out. "Actually, we're the only ones. The other bands pulled out." Cathy told us, and people began to come in. "Then they're all here to see the Dutchmen?" Sam exclaimed and I look at the kids. "Look! They're piecing together the super weapon! The show can't go on!" I yelled out, and was getting ready to run up but Principal Rollins stopped me just so she can get through up to the stage. She then got up to the microphone so she can introduce the Flying Dutchmen. "Oh no, they're starting. Cathy find Chris with those earmuffs." Sam said and Cathy ran out, we then heard laughing and growling only to see the Dutchmen.

"That's them, Sam!" I pointed out, they were above us. We both jumped up at them but they teleported?! "Where'd they go?" I asked looking around. Soon Chris and Cathy got back with huge earmuffs. "Place one on each side of the stage." We did as we were told, then plugged both of them. We all then looked at the weapon. "Judging from the position of that weapon. I'd say it's designed to amplify the effects to their song." He said, "And?" Cathy asked to finish. "Once that happens. The whole world will be humming their song and do whatever the Dutchmen want!" He finished. "That's so not an option." Sam yelled out. Then the lights went out and they started to play, Drain Your Brain. "We got to stop this!" I yelled to Chris, we then powered up and ran through the crowd. The Dutchmen seemed too noticed and used their guitars to blast us. Cathy, Sam and I all dodged the attacks until Chris got his blaster and started shooting at them. They got mad and blasted Chris' blaster out of his hand and he fell. Cathy then jumped in and started blasting as well. Until they blasted her and got knocked into Danny and they both fell. He snapped out of it. I then slid on my knees to blast them, but they knocked it out of my hand. I then stayed on the ground as they charged their Guitar getting ready to pulverize me. "Dakota!" Danny yelled, running while powering up and getting his blaster out. "DAKOTA LOOK OUT!" He jumped up and blasted the Dutchmen and the guitar electrocuted him. He landed on the stage and his blaster got blasted out of his hand by the other Dutchmen, I then scrambled up, grabbed my blaster and did the same thing to the Dutchmen that was about to attack Danny. "Am I glad to see you back!?" I yelled at him. The last Dutchmen, who was on the keyboard started playing it and zapped at places. Danny stood up and cracked his knuckles smirking at him. The Dutchmen growled, and zapped at Danny who got in the trance and just stayed there. I then jumped into the air above him with my blaster with Chris and was shooting at him, missing. The Dutchmen then played on the keys and blasted us off the stage. We fell, while looking at Cathy who ran up and pressed the button on Chris' earmuffs. Vibrations were hitting the three Dutchmen. The last one then gave up. Chris then jumped on the stage with the Vacuvator and sucked all three of them up. "ROCK AND ROLL!" He yelled out as the weapon then broke. We then were back to our normal clothes once everyone woke up. "Guess that song wasn't as catchy as they thought." Sam stated. Then the crowd cheered, "Guess that's us." Cathy then stated, "What do you think? Want to give it a try?" Sam asked, then they got up and stage. They were a little better, but not as good to become rock stars.

Later at the Club House we were all watching Sam, Cathy, Chris and Danny play on the video I took of them. "Is this just bad, or worse than bad?" Danny asked Chris. "It's beyond badness." Chris answered, "I suggest we stick to Alien Busting." Sam pointed out and we all nodded, then Mr. Smith walked in. "On the contrary, it's an excellent band. With the exception of one small instrument that seems to be interesting." Cathy then spoke, "Uh-Oh, the trumblyzoorflicker." She exclaimed, we all didn't understand what she said. "The What?" All four of us said and Mr. Smith answered, "It's another birthday gift. The second favorite one after the wonderful earmuffs Cathy gave Me." he said. "Yeah and good thing I got another pair for myself." She said putting them in. Just as he played, we all flinched and covered our ears. All five of us yelled out as we left the Club House. Once our ears were safe, we stopped. "Well I guess that's it for another day? See y'all tomorrow." Sam yelled out and ran home, the same for Chris and Cathy. Danny just stood there waiting, I noticed and looked at him. "What is it Danny?" I asked, and he flinched and was about to say nothing and say good-bye until I just randomly threw myself on him with a huge hug. He the blushed a little and I quickly pulled away. "Uh, well that was for well you, because well you weren't you earlier I guess. It was just, um quiet when you were uh hypnotized..." I stuttered blushing lightly, he rubbed the back of his neck and thanked me. "Uh well, see you tomorrow I guess?" I laughed a little and he nodded, "Bye, Danny." I then walked back to my house. "Heh, bye Dakota!" Danny called out waving before he entered his own house.


	10. 9: World's Toughest Kid

Chapter 9 - World's Toughest Kid

We were all in the activated Club House, everyone in their gear were busy spring cleaning. I told Sam we left two alien filled jars on the table and she went to get them, and walked back in the closet to Chris, "Portal Launcher is ready, Sam. But we're gonna need all five of us to do this." Chris pointed out, indicating that Danny was missing... They both look at me expecting to know. I only shrugged, "Danny should've been here by now. We have a whole closet full of these guys to upload!" I exclaimed as Sam handed me the jars. Cathy walked in, "Aww, I'm gonna miss this guy." She stated grabbing one of the jars in my hand and was talking babish to it. "You were playing with Chris." I heard her say and Chris glanced at her as she gave the jar back to me. "Cathy, he was trying to swallow me!" he exclaimed. "Enough with the memories, time to power this baby up." I said walking towards the Portal Launcher. The machine opened and I put one of the jars down in it. It took the jar and was now waiting for us to give our identities so it would fully teleport. "What about Danny? This launcher likes working with a fivesome." Chris kept pointing it out, worrying about the reaction of the machine if it would only be four people using it. "Can't we just budge it to three? We have a ton of work that needs to get done!" Sam said typing on her panel. The launcher then had to scan our eyes. Until it got to Danny's turn and it started going haywire. "Uh-oh, I knew this would happen. It needs to scan Danny too." Chris stated, and we all looked at the launcher which was now setting off an alarm and was smoking. Just as the roof closed, the jar shot up to be teleported but it ricocheted and hit the floor breaking. The alien grew larger, and tried to swallow Chris again! "Chris!" Sam, Cathy and I yelled out and ran towards the alien. "Cathy grab our hands." Sam stated and we all grabbed on together and squeezed the alien to spit Chris out. After he coughed up, we slid back and I hit the Portal Launcher making it spark with electricity. I fell onto the floor and the alien looked at me, but Chris, who was covered in slim, used the vaccuvator on it before it can swallow me also. "You know something's are better the second time around, but not that." he stated and we heard whistling to see Danny appear in the door. "Hey, sorry I'm late guys. Did I miss anything?" Danny said being totally oblivious of what happened. All four of us send glares to him, and he noticed the slim on Chris. "Uh, Chris not so sure about your new look. Heh." he mentioned out loud, rubbing the back of his neck. While Chris growled in frustration.

The next day was school, "I still don't get what I'm doing with these posters Sam?" Cathy asked as she hung posters on the hallway walls. "Look if you want to be elected Student Council President. The posters are just part of the deal." Sam stated handing one more to her. "Really? Um, on my planet everyone already knows who the best leader is because he just tells us telepathically. Like this." She said looking at Roy and something weird happened in her eyes just as he stopped and flinch. "Uh man, vote for Bathy. Who's Bathy?" He stated and got Cathy's name wrong. He shrugged and kept walking off. "Whoops, still working on it." She said. Danny, Chris and I walked down the hallway and stopped by the two. "Hey nice posters Cath. Lucky for you I'm not running in these elections." Danny exclaimed doing hand gestures. "Why not?" She asked, and Danny did more poses. "Cause no one beats 'The Danny' in anything!" He said, using his self-nickname again. We then heard a voice, "YEAH RIGHT!" We turn to see a huge, tall older looking kid. Who punched the soda machine and a soda instantly fell out and came at me but Danny caught it, denting it out of anger and dropped it walking up to the kid. "Ha, that's nothing." He then kicked the machine as well and two sodas came out heading my way again, but the kid caught, denting them as well dropping it and rubbed both his hands walking towards Danny. "Think you're tough? Check this out." He said holding a card and just flung it at Cathy's poster and got struck on her drawn face. "Oh..." Danny said not expecting that. Cathy walked over trying to grab it. Danny walked over and bent down to read it. "Brian Brawn: World's Toughest Kid?" He walked over with another card. "Here take one if you dare. I'm running for class president too!" He exclaimed and Cathy got excited, "Really? Ah my first opponent!" She twirled over by us. "We'd never had competition like this, where I'm from. Come on Sam we got a campaign to run!" Cathy continued as she and Sam left. Only Chris, Danny, Brian and I are in the hallway. "You don't look that tough to me!" Danny exclaimed as Brian turned around to face him. "Maybe it's because you're not looking hard enough, little man!" He spat at Danny pointing at him, then they both started to glare at each other. The bell rang to get to class. "Um, Danny class? Don't forget." Chris got in between the two and then Brian spoke. "First one to Gym class wins!" He challenged, which Danny of course accepts and they both run like maniacs. "Hm... that's what he thinks. See ya later Chris!" I walked towards the gym. I took the secret shortcut and ended up beating both Danny and Brian. Once they stopped right at the entrance. Danny and Brian seem to notice me. "How did you get here so fast?" Danny exclaimed and I only smiled and pointed to where I came from. "I walked from there." I laughed and Brian only growled before walking inside he looked at Danny, "Outside, after school." he then left. "You're going down!" Danny exclaimed.

Later back at the Club House I was making sure the Portal Launcher was okay. Until I heard the alarm go off. "MBC POWER UP!" I yelled and changed into my gear. I ran out the door with my blaster out and ready watching around carefully before I took out my V-Com, "Someone's been poking around the crib, but the alarm must've freaked them. Everyone stay alert!" I said to everyone and Danny was on the screen. "Okay Dakota, but hurry up back to school. I don't want you to miss me winning and beating Brian!" He said and ended the call. I head back to school, before Mr. Fusster's class I sat down in my seat next to Chris, but behind Brian. I just sat there watching Danny and Brian both glare at each other, waiting for the class to end. "I'm counting on you this time for the portal launching." Chris whispered to Danny. Who turned his head back, "Are you crazy?! I've been challenged. If I don't beat this guy after school today, I'll never live it down." he told Chris. "Egh, whatever. I'll let the Cathy and Sam know you'd be late." The bell rang and Danny and Brian both got up and ran towards the school doors, with me shortly behind walking. "Ugh I swear this better be worth not looking out for the stalker who triggered the alarm back at the club house!" I mumbled to myself. Outside the boys started a glare-stare down, when Wendy came up talking to her friend. "And I thought Danny was tough but then Brian, oooh! He's tough and cute!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay let's see if you're tough enough to do this!" He cracked his knuckles walking towards the table, and started to lift it up but not only that he scooped up both Wendy and her friend onto the table as well. Wendy was now fawning over Brian which made Danny growl and me to roll my eyes again before having fun. My hand made a quick gesture, which caused my telekinesis to make Wendy fall off the table and onto the floor. Everyone laughed and she only growled out of embarrassment, she glared at me the most out of everyone. Danny looked back and I only winked. "Hah! I can do that... I think?" He whispered the last part out looking at me. Brian put the table down letting Danny have it, but not before taunting him. "You know he may seem tough but you haven't seen 'The Danny' yet." He stated and started to lift it up half-way but our V-Coms beeped, "Not now!" He put the table down, and looked Wendy. "I have to go!" He yelled and he grabbed my hand pulling me along with him. Everyone laughed at how much a chicken he was before I made the table flip over by itself which freaked everyone out.

We headed to Mr. Smith's backyard and ran into the Club House closet. "Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked as everyone as Sam put another Jar up. "Where were you two? We needed help!" She asked and I pointed at Danny, blaming it on him. "For what? I was in the middle of putting Brian in his place!" Danny yelled back, "Haven't you heard of teamwork? MBC Rule # 3: Members must help each other whenever necessary." Sam began but Danny finished. "See I just had to help you finish that sentence." I hit his shoulder and whispered at him, "Danny!" Sam put her hands on her hips. "This is no joke, Danny. That Armor Sticky almost messed us up bad!" She exclaim pointing as Chris walked up to the launcher and opened a hatchet to work on some stuff. "And the Portal Launcher is gonna need at least a day of repairs!" He exclaimed as well. "A day? I just ran away from the World's Toughest Kid! Uggh it's gonna take me years to fix my rep. I'm ruined, absolutely ruined ugh I can't believe it!" Danny groaned pulling his hair, before walking out. The next day at school, Cathy walks by the hallway and sees her posters being covered up by Brian's she growled and took it off, leaving a sticky slob on the wall and the back of the poster. "Brian's a bit strange but I don't think name calling is gonna help win this election." Sam said walking up to her. "I'm not talking about Brian, I mean that there is actually slob on his poster!" Cathy said holding it up to show her, Sam used her pencil to take a sample and put it in her bag, it was kind of weird for that he's new and challenged both Cathy and Danny on the same day. Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria's doors was Danny, Chris and I as Danny watched some students laugh in there and he started getting scared. "I'm not sure I can do this?" He began to wimp out. "Come on! Nobody cares about the Tough Guy contest. Besides you ran aw- I mean walked away quickly. I'm sure nobody remembers." Chris said and I only sighed as we walked in. But everyone did remember and started laughing at Danny and on the side was Brian, Mark, Ralph and Roy. "I'm surprised you showed your face, chicken!" Brian teased Danny, and Mark laughed at him. "Chicken, hehe. Good one Brian!" Danny only growled and was about to say something but I beat him to it, "Get a life Mark!" I sneered at him, and he only growled but let it slide, "Why do you still hang out with Danny-Wanny still Dakota, when you can be with Brian and... me?" He said walking over and lifted my chin with his palm. Before I could punch him, Danny growled and pulled me back away from them, "Never gonna happen! Ugh I demand a rematch Brian!" Danny exclaimed, pointing at him. Next thing you know I'm dragged off by Danny again to watch his match. "Ugh tell my why I'm here again?" I groaned as Danny looked at me, "Easy, because you're my good luck charm." He said not realizing what he said, i stiffened up but smiled as Brian explained the rules and went first. Under 2 seconds we see him come back with a record of 3 seconds. The weird thing I caught on was that Brian now wore a blue headband... before he was wearing a red one I'm sure of it! Before Danny went our V-Coms beat again and made things worse when Danny and I left again, with him 'Chickening out'.

We headed to the Club House but it turned out to be something about Mr. Smith before he stormed off again. The next day at school, Danny and I were at his locker when Sam, Chris and Cathy walked up. "Danny we need to talk." Sam stated but Danny didn't listen and shoved a paper in their face. "UGH LOOK WHAT SOMEONE SLIPPED INTO MY LOCKER!" Cathy grabbed it and saw that it was a body of a chicken and Danny as the head. "Aw you look like Grandpa!" She yelled but he snatched it back, getting angry. I sneakily slip the paper out of his hands and replaced it with his homework. "Listen! Chris got a video of the race yesterday and something is totally wrong with Brian!" Sam started, but Cathy interrupted about her election and Danny just plainly stated, "Look I just need to beat Brian problem solve!" Just as he said that Mark and his gang with Brian and his new blue headband comes up behind us. "Not likely, but if you want another rematch. I could always use a good laugh, chicken!" He taunted and I growled ripping Danny's chicken drawing up. Wendy walked past us staring blankly at Danny, who noticed and demanded another rematch at 3. "Don't bother calling cause I will not answer! Same for you!" He pointed at me before dragging me along again, I groaned and waved good-bye to the rest of the gang. Brian then decided that he and Danny are gonna race each other this time on skateboards once they took off. Soon not after 10 minutes I got a call from Sam for help on the roof, turns out there are other 'Brians'. I ran away before Danny could get back. He probably got the same message too but ignored it. "MBC POWER UP!" I geared up and headed towards the roof, I stopped and gasped to see four Brians. "Back Off! Hiya!" I commanded as I jumped into the air and went to kick one of them down. As I did another one came from behind, "Dakota behind you!" Sam yelled, but it was too late. I got ambushed and was pinned down by the red banded Brian, the leader. "Danny... help..." I tried to speak onto the V-Com but could hardly breathe. The gang tries hard to blast the bubble they were contained in, it didn't work. Soon all of the Brian's turned to huge Armor Stickies. I groaned out even more before struggling to get free, "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled, but he didn't listen, the trap that the rest of the gang were in started to shrink, uh-oh that can't be good. Suddenly 3 of the four Stickies turned into ugly chickens? "YO LET MY FRIENDS GO!" Danny yelled as he swung Mr. Smith's morpher around. The Armor Sticky that was squeezing the life out of me transformed back into Brian but he still had his hand on my wrist so I couldn't try anything. I tried to pry him off but he kept swinging his arm around. "If you chickenize me, I'll smash this device and destroy your friends! Not to mention pop your little girlfriend's wrist off!" Brian warned and squeezed tighter and I yelled in pain, this guy is extremely strong! "So hand over the gear." he continued, Sam then got an idea. "Hey, tough guy if you really want Danny's gadget so badly why don't you race for it?" Sam said and Danny looked confused stating that she hated these contests. "Trust me on this." she said and winked, Danny then got the picture and began to taunt Brian. "Yeah tough guy! Let's see what you got?! One final race: first one to grab the others device wins." Danny made a deal as they both put down the device. "Now let go of Dakota!" Danny growled and Brian only sneered but let me go, well threw me to the side actually. I grasped onto my wrist with my other hand. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Danny yelled and they raced at each other, Danny slide and grabbed the device from Brian's side and yelled out that he won, and to let go of Sam, Chris and Cathy. "Nice try. But like I said, I always win! Good bye!" He said and grabbed Danny's gadget and went to fire it but it fired backwards and he turned himself into an ugly chicken as well. "Good work! Danny." Sam said, as they got out of the bubble. Chris helped me up and we walked over by Danny. "Dakota's wrist seems to be alright, just a lot of bruising." Cathy exclaimed. Danny only growled and wanted to try and kick the ugly chicken. Once back at the Club House all five of us now, were able to use the Portal Launcher and send all the Brians back where they came from.


	11. 10: Acting Out

Chapter 10 – Acting Out

Cathy walked up to the table with a bowl piled with fruit, "There's no way you can eat all of that?" Danny exclaimed as she sat down. "My mom used to say I got a hallow tentacle!" She giggled. We were hanging out at the local dinner. We all laughed as she began to chow down, until a strange guy walked passed with a brown trench coat on, knocking into Cathy which made her drop her fruit. "HEY!" We all yelled at the guy. "And my mom used to say, WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!" Sam yelled at him, standing from her seat as the guy continued to ignore her. "Easy, Sam there's something strange about that guy…" Chris said turning around observing him. "Ya think?" I asked him as we continued to watch him. We then lowered our eyes to his shoes then a tail came out from under his coat?! "Secure the perimeter!" Sam yelled jumping onto the table. The guy looked back at us and glared, man he looked ugly. We spread out to cover the entrances and windows. Danny and I lashed out to keep the door closed, as someone was about to walk in. "Sorry buddy! Closed for cleaning!" We panicked as we pulled the curtains down to cover the glass window. We jumped over to Chris who checked the A-Scanner. "Preliminary readings indicates, Reptilian Morpher. Highly aggressive, extremely grown to violent impulses." Chris stated as the morpher began jumping around growling a lot, "Okay time to stop this freak!" I shouted. "MBC! POWER UP!" All five shouted as we geared up. We cornered him while he stood on the counter. He was getting ready to attack, when a dude just randomly walks in on the phone?! He looked up and saw the alien growl at him, and he freaked out as it roared. Chris went slowly not making noise to ambush the alien from behind but gave up when Sam just runs up to him with her blaster. "Back off alien dude! NOW" she commanded, as Chris rolled his eyes giving up. Sam ran and jumped up out at the morpher who only knocked her out the way with his tail and she hit the window all the way across the room, dang. "MY TURN!" I shouted running up and went to go punch him, but he threw with his tail also, I slid back on the floor stopping by Danny. "I've got this one Chris!" Danny said running with his blaster out. He flipped onto the counter and went to blast him, but his blaster got taking away buy the alien's tongue, who ate It.… eww. "Hey! No snacking in between meals!" Danny shouted. "I don't think her cares about eating rules Danny!" I commented. Chris changed his blaster to the Double X getting ready to fire, but Danny grabbed it. "Way to go buddy, thanks!" Danny said as he went to aim at the creature, but missed... *it's okay Chris.* I thought, he was obviously trying to kick but too. The morpher only jumped at the roof and teleported. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Cathy yelled as we all ran up to her, she looked down on the floor which made her growl. "Even worse, he squished my fruit! UGGGGH!" Cathy stated, stomping off. Sam walked up to Danny and me. "We'll track him down, with the gear in the Club House. By the way, good job Danny!" She complemented, as Chris interjected. "Hey! I would've gotten two clear shots if, someone didn't get in my way!" He hinted at the both of them as Sam looked at him, "Oh come on Chris, it doesn't matter who did what. We're a team here remember?" She said. "Yeaah, teammate. Thanks for letting me borrow this." Danny said indicating at the Double X. "Well next time Danny, don't let yours get eating." I said out of the blue. "And, don't act like I'm invisible, teammate." Chris taunted. "Oh what are you talking about? You're visible alright!" Cathy said poking him at all sides, pushing him away laughing. The three of us watched them, but Chris stopped. "Hey, heads up! We still got some aliens!" He announced. I noticed the guy with the phone and he jumped out and held his hands in the air. "Hiya, Hiya, Hiya!" He greeted… he had, eight arms… "That was poetry in motion! You kids moved me, you grooved me. But enough about you, Stanley Caminski, Intergalactic talent agent extraordinaire. Please to meet me!" He said, as we all shook his hands at the same time.

We all left the diner and walked on the street with Stanley walking in front of us, facing us. "How can I thank you little skitters from saving my behind?" Danny and Cathy started saying a few things but I held my hand in defense. "It's our job we don't need rewards!" I said and Sam agreed with me. "I've got it! You've got the WOW, you've got the POW and you defiantly have the MEOW! The only thing missing is a MANGER!" He said giving us his supposed best smile. "What a second you're an alien. Why would you want to manage us?" I asked him. "Why not? When I've discovered Brain Adam Apple, he was waiting tables in the Nebula. I can turn anyone into a star!" He replied to me, Cathy just went crazy of Brain Adam Apple… whoever he is, Danny was eager to start now but Sam and I had other ideas. "Wait right there! You still never told us why that reptilian wanted to turn you into a milkshake?" She asked, he looked like it was a normal thing. "Eh, that's just Wedge, my main competitor. He gets jealous easily!" He stated, not taking it seriously. "Really? Any reason for that?" I asked, pushing more. He just pulled out his alien device phone thing, and stated that all his clients are gorgeous and more popular than his. He then showed us his and then Weddge's, we all cringe at Wedges clients. He then got another call and gave his business card to me and he walked away loudly talking to the person on the other line. We all looked star struck at the card.

We later headed back to the Club House, "This is unbelievable, and we're going to be super star celebrities!" Chris woohooed and gave a high ten Danny. "We're going to be rich!" Danny also said as I jumped onto his back in excitement. "GONNA PARTAY!" I exclaimed laughing as Danny walked around while he held me and gave me a piggy back ride. "And you're gonna be late for school. Did you all forget the MBC is a top secret operation? That means you can't become super stars." Mr. Smith said and we all groaned, disappointed as he pulled out his belly flute. Chris sat on the sofa and Danny on the chair with me and Cathy, who enjoyed the music were sitting on the arms. Sam just stood. "So maybe we could become secret stars?" Chris suggested, as Mr. Smith looked at him. "Or maybe not…" Chris murmured as Sam looked suspiciously at the card he gave me, but Mr. Smith only threw it away. "Don't be sad guys, I'm sure it's for the best?" Sam comforted our sadness. "I just feel bad for my fans what are they gonna do?" Danny calmly states which made me laugh, but Chris made my day, "Live their lives, blissfully unaware of your existence." He said and I fell onto Danny, not being able to breathe laughing, he jumped first but then tried to hide his blush. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Oh that's too good!" I complemented Chris, who laughed at my reaction. We all started to clean up the Club House, because the last time we fought a Sticky, well… it was very sticky actually. Unaware that Chris, grabbed the card out the trash bin and smirked before running out on us.

The next day at school, my acting teacher suggested to let me audition for the play we are having soon, Romeo and Juliet. I said I had to think about it, and walked out meeting Cathy, Sam and Danny in the hall. She was also excited for the play. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Cathy yelled pointed at the poster. "Singletown's Middle School presents Romeo and Juliet. Auditions today." Sam read, as I walked up to them. "Yeah, I heard my Acting teacher thinks I should audition for the lead. I told him, I'd had to think about it." I mentioned and Cathy looked even more excited. She did her usually weird alien stuff and we tried stopping her managing to make fools out of ourselves. Later we headed towards the gym as the play was being put into action. Wendy went to audition for Juliet, ugh this is gonna be interesting. Danny, Cathy, Sam and I sat on the bleachers and I decided to audition for Juliet as well. One of the reasons I wanted to tick Wendy off and the second was that Danny was watching, and I knew he was gonna go goggle eyes for her. Principal Rollins started and Wendy went first. "Break a leg…literally." I whispered and a couple of girls giggled at my comment. "OH ROMEO, ROMEO. WHERE ARE YOU ROMEO? MAYBE LIKE UNDER THIS BOOK? OR BEHIND THIS CURTIAN? THANK YOU!" Was all Wendy had… really I thought it would be a little more competitive… but then again it's Wendy. This was an insult to Shakespeare… even though I really didn't like Romeo and Juliet because of the ending. Danny then clapped like an idiot which made everyone look at him and his bad taste in acting. Principal Rollins cleared her throat and called the next name. "DAKOTA, FALL IN WITH FEELING!" She shouted and I walked down the bleachers unto the stage. No one was aware that I was being watched by a pair of great big alien eyes. I was extremely nervous not because of stage fright but because Danny was there. I sighed and cleared my throat before I began, the correct dialogue for the balcony scene. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I recited giving much a performance. Adding a small curtsy. Everyone buzzed, clapping at me and I could have sworn Danny sigh in a romantic way as well as… Principal Rollins cry?! I look over to see a pretty angry Wendy and I only smiled wider. "Finally, the Juliet to our Romeo!" She said and Ralph went on stage… He's Romeo, RALPH AN ACTOR?! He knelt down on one knee and held my hands before reciting. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He said more to me than repeat lines. I smiled nervously. I never saw this side of him… only the annoying one that won't stop hitting on me along with Mark. I slightly look to my left to see Danny… who was red in anger… could he be… jealous? Noooo not Danny." Everyone left the gym, except for Danny, Sam and Cathy. "Man, Dakota was just amazing!" He complemented and Sam looked suspiciously at him, "She really is talented. But I'd say you'd prefer to be Romeo now wouldn't you? Seeing how it's Ralph…" She elbowed him and he blushed. "WHAT? I don't know what you are talking about. I can't wait, with her it's going to be a really GOOD play." He replied. But Mr. Reptilian jumped down at them, "Not if I can help it!" he growled and well things got tongue tied, leaving a photo while teleporting away. Stating he wants his hands on the famous one. Sam held the picture to see it was… CHRIS?!

It was close to night time and I had rehearsal… with Ralph it's a good thing they're won't be any kissing. I was upset because I had to blow off MBC with Danny, Sam and Cath. I heard about Chris and his new look but I never saw him yet. I got a call from Danny stating to meet them to get Chris he was in trouble. I made an excuse to leave. Principal Rollins believed every word I said, because I already knew half my lines and I was such an influence to the camp. She means school. I headed to a building to see them and Chris in a costume. "What happened?" I asked as I noticed where we were. "YOU ARE FILMING A COMMERCIAL?!" I shouted at him and he only flinched. "Listen, Chris there is something else. We tracked Wedge to this location and we think he's targeting you!" Sam said and we all looked over to her then to Danny, "My guess is he's looking for more than an autograph." He said. Chris than made a huge speech about how we always treat him like dirt and he's invisible. "Chris that's a dang lie and you know it. Besides Wedge is dangerous!" I exclaimed but he turned around to face me before leaving. "In case you haven't noticed the only dangerous aliens around here are… FAKE ONES!" He said as he kicked one of the alien wood props. I then left to head back to the gym to get ready for more rehearsal. "I'M BACK, PRINCIPAL ROLLINS… Where's Ralph?" I asked and she said that he went AWOL on us. "But then who is going to be Romeo?!" I panicked. Until I heard the voice. Oh god help me. "There is a new Romeo in town, beautiful and his name is moa!" He pointed to himself as I looked at him. "MARK!" I gasped oh great if only Danny was here. "Yeah, I felt that your graceful Juliet needed a real connection to daring Romeo. So who better than me?" He asked walking up to me lifting my chin. Danny I thought first, ugh get out my head! I pushed his hand away but he only took it, holding it in his. He then mumbled something about a used skateboard. I only sighed. It was gonna be a very long night.

Danny, Sam and Cathy were all at the park working on the A-Scanner without the help of Chris. "You know, this A-Scan isn't so tricky after all." Danny said but he was holding it upside down, Sam mentioned and he quickly fixed it just as he got a call from John. Stating that 3 hours ago, Brain Adam Apple was reported missing. John sent them a crime scene photo and it had the same foot print they saw when everyone was with Chris earlier. "This makes sense. Wedge is getting back at Stanley by stealing his clients, literally and that means Chris is his next target!" Sam shouted in surprise. They tried to run to him but was being stopped by Roy and Stanley was taking photos of Chris, looking 'cool'. Danny then looked at him in suspicion, "I thought you hated Chris now you work for him?" He asked Roy and he showed them a handful of junk stating it was money and Danny grabbed it and ran, giving Sam and Cathy a chance to knock sense into Chris. "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA ABANDON US?!" Sam yelled enraged by him and disappointed. He only pushed them out the way and was being a real jerk, leaving. Danny looked to the side and see a poster of Dakota that was ripped. "That's weird. Why would anyone want to rip Kota's posters?" He asked as Sam scanned it and wasn't too surprised by the results. "Not someone… WEDGE!" She said, what Wedge wanted with Dakota and the play. "No way, why?" Cathy asked. "I guess that since he can't get to Chris or Stanley then he's going after one of us… In this case Dakota!" Sam explained and that was enough for Danny to head off. "LET'S GO! IF HE LAYS ONE DROP OF HIS TOUNGE ON HER I WI- … Nothing!" Danny stopped when he saw the look in Sam's eyes. We ran back to Chris's trailer in the building where the commercial was being shot and gave Roy a ticket stating that someone from our CLUB is in trouble.

I was practicing my lines again before the play, constantly having to pick up this medieval dress costume. Afraid I'm gonna trip. "DAKOTA! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Danny yelled up to me and boy was I glad to see him. "You are absolutely right, Danny! I AM BEING FORCED INTO BEING ON THE SAME STAGE AS MARK!" I yelled before freaking out, Danny wasn't understanding what I said because I'm speaking too fast, until Cathy got the A-Scanner and said that Wedge is finally here. "WAIT DID YOU SAY MARK?!" Danny yelled enraged by this. "No time, come on!" Sam pulled him away with Cathy. "Wedge is defiantly here. Only one problem, I have no idea how to find him!" Danny exclaimed, as the play was starting. "Ugh, show time already?! Ugh we'll never protect Dakota from out here in the audience. Unless we are in the play." He said with a smirk on his face. He called John to make a distraction for Principal Rollins, which worked. I was on stage… with Mark and we started speaking the language of Shakespeare. Help me. I felt a slimy feeling wrap around my ankle and was pulled, hanging upside down by none other than, Wedge himself. "LET GO OF ME! UGH MARK DO SOMETHING!" I yelled out but he simply stated that he can't because it isn't in the script, loser. "MBC! POWER UP!" Sam, Cathy, and Danny yelled as they transformed. "We can't shoot at him with all these people!" Sam whispered as Danny called John again. "John let's give these people a little sci-fi updating!" He said into his V-Com. Then the whole stage erupted in a fog, blocking our actions being seen by the audience. "FEAR NOT, LOVLEY JULIET WE ARE YOUR COUSINS, DANNY AND SAM AND CATHY CAPULET! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE THEE FROM ROMEO'S EVIL TWIN!" Danny announced as I just hung out, before they started shooting at Wedge. Sam was ready to shoot Wedge after a short battle, but Mark interfered and blocked the blast. Leaving me still under Wedge's clutches. She was now "I think it's time for the grand finale!" He growled and everyone gasped as he threw mark at one of the props. And used his tongue to make a chandelier fall and trap Danny, Sam and Cathy. "CHRIS WE COULD USE YOUR HELP!" Sam called, desperate as Wedge walked closer. I tried to pry his grip off of me but it wouldn't work. We then saw the energy from the Vacuvator sucking up Wedge and he finally dropped me and I hit the ground pretty hard. I looked to see Chris with a captured Wedge. "How's that for a happy ending?" Chris joked and everyone laughed and cheered. I ran to take the chandelier off them. Looking at the audience. And each one of us walked to the edge of the stage and we held hands and bowed together, ignoring Marks requests to move. "Welcome back, showbiz boy. Hope you got the acting out of your system." I said putting me hand around Chris's shoulder, joking with him. "It was fun for a little while, but I really missed you guys!" He said and we grouped hug. "I guess Stanley is gonna have to find a new star." I suggested as I pointed and he was talking to Mark, of course. Everyone just made fun of him, and hoped he gets stuck on another planet. Tonight's play was surprisingly a good play.


	12. 11: Monster Beaters

Chapter 11 – Monster Beaters

Danny, Sam, Cathy and I walked back into the Club House, we just finished an alien bust. "Blaster?" Danny asked, and Sam held it up, "Check!" she replied and he looked at me, "Vacuvator?" I walked up and held it as well. "Check!" I said. And the tube came out and Danny caught it. "Can of a bad guy? Hehe… Check!" He said grinning. The door opened and we saw Chris with smoke coming out, "Sorry I'm late, my pod's totally smoked! I need to get this gear optimized." He said, as we put the gear away and took off our goggles. Soon the alarm went off, we gasped looking at it as we looked at a video clip. "Your gear's fine… But something was in it!" I exclaimed and we saw a shadow went up the tube. "Plan 4, High and Low." Sam said and we all took out our Blasters and activated them into different modes and put our goggles back on. We all aimed at the door to see what was coming, but when it opened we all gasped as we saw… John?! "SURPRISE!" He exclaimed, "John what's wrong with you?" Chris groaned at his little brother. "Just thought I'd hitch ride with my big bro!" He replied and Chris got up to his level. "John! Pods are for MBC use only! And you're still too young to be an official member." He told him, but John still tried to push about it. "Ah, come on! I have so much to offer! Computer skills, muscles, brains!" John listed but we saw a tiny alien crawling on him and Cathy freaked out, "Huh?" We all asked her to explain, John saw them and ran away yelling to get them off. They jumped off but grew bigger in the process. We all started shooting at them, but we missed. One went to hit Danny but missed and he grabbed on to one of the tentacles and was being dragged off when it moved around, not until it sprayed him with some gas. "Eww! Alien stink breath!" He yelled out in disgust, okay that's gross. It was about to make its final attack when it got blasted but the shooter was none other than John. He asked if he could be a part of the group, 'What? These things tried to destroy our Club House!" Chris exclaimed and Danny held his nose. "And now it reeks in here!" Ugh I smell it too. John then dropped the blaster and stomped off angrily.

The next day we went to school, and an announcement came on. "Attention! Principal Rollins here, I have exciting news. Every student must now join a school club!" She said over the intercom. "Ugh, do we have to?" Chris groaned, "And yes, you have to." She also said, like reading Chris's mind. "Report to my office in 150 hours for your club assignment." She said and then Chris slowly walked away. He went to go to his locker and opened it as John came in running. "I just wanted to say sorry again, for bringing those things in the club house, okay?" He said looking guilty at Chris but he was stubborn. "No, it's not okay. You made those aliens trash the place and made me look like an idiot! Just… Nah, whatever. We'll talk later!" Chris yelled and walked away closing his locker, leaving John. We all were now by Principal Rollin's office getting our assignments. Cathy had to join Mr. Fusster's science club, she was annoyed. "At least you're not assigned to the knitting club!" Sam exclaimed and looked disappointed, and Danny put his hand around his throat and yelled and did weird noises like he was dying or something. He threw the paper on the air and I caught it to see him in the kitting club as well. We all giggled at him, "You to? Well at least I'll have company! So Chris, Dakota. What club are you in?" Sam asked us and Chris looked out of it. "Tap dancing!" He said and we all busted out laughing! I held my paper up. "I'm in the… MATH CLUB! Awh man!" I groaned, math was my worst subject and now I have to take more of it, just great.

Later after all the clubs finished. We all head to Cathy's house to the Club House. Chris was the last one and he looked like he was in pain. Sam made up an excuse to get out of knitting and Danny wished he would have thought of it as well. We then got an alert. "Aliens at the park! Let's move it!" I mentioned. And we all headed to our pods in full gear and rushed to the park. Chris was A-Scanning the whole area while we looked around for anything. It beeped and all we saw was a puddle of alien goop, whatever it was. "Looks like we're too late!" Danny said as he fingered some of it up and looked at it. This is weird.

Next day we all were in our clubs. I was so angry because I was stuck with Wendy and Mark. My two least favorite people, yay! I was so tired of doing lots of pre-algebra equations that my head started spinning, I was so glad once they were over. I met with everyone in front of our lockers and Chris was in pain… again. "Ugh, this club thing has got to stop! We haven't even investigated the puddle at the playground yet!" Sam exclaimed and all our V-Coms went off and we answered. "No time now, aliens at the warehouse!" Chris mentioned and we looked at Danny, "Again? Man what's with all the aliens today?" He asked and we all ran to our lockers and we left the school. Heading to the warehouse. Once we arrived we ran in on an alien being sucked by a vacuvator but whoever held it was in the shadows. "But that's our job!" I called out, and "Hey! Put that alien down now!" Danny yelled at them and they only ran away but Danny and I began to chase them getting our blasters out. With the rest of the gang behind us, we ran down and turned to a hallway but they were already gone! I couldn't believe my eyes it was also a dead end! "WHAT? WHO ARE THOSE GUYS?!" Chris exclaimed, and we ran out the building. "Come on!" Sam said. We got another alert about the Library and we ran to it. "Hopefully there better be some space critter to bust!" Danny yelled and we opened the door to see it. "Yep that's one big space critter!" Chris told him as Danny called dibs and ran to the other aisle and started blasting it behind one of the bookcases. But it missed and grabbed Danny by the leg, through the bookcase. We all tried to surround it. I went down the aisle were Danny was and he just watched me as I ran into three people with alien busting gear. "Hey! What are you doing with those?" I asked them but they ignored me and hit my blaster and it floated to the sky in a bubble. "HEY GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled at them as the others got their blasters in the air. The alien then tried to grab Cath, but she dodged its attempts, but when she went to grab it swung her across another aisle, next to Danny while Chris was stuck in the air. We all got up and ran as the group captured the alien. "Now you better hand it over! Or there'll be trouble!" Danny demanded pointing but we heard John's voice. "And check this out!" He said and he vaccuvated the alien with the new groups gear. We were all shocked. As he just ditched us for them, but it was our fault because we kept saying no to him.

We headed back to the Club House and it was SO not our day. Cathy had to make a project for Fusster, Sam and Danny were knitting stuff and I had a boat load of equations to do. Nyeh, my brain hurts. We were talking about the new alien busting club as Chris's computer picked up something. "Oh! Alien activity at the mall!" Cathy said and I was the first to bolt, "COME ON!" I yelled. I'd rather do anything else then math. "Hold on... The prints already contained." Chris said and there was no alien anymore. "UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT'S THOSE BEATER CLUB PEOPLE!" I roared, enrage. "We should bust these beaters!" Chris said but his V-Com went off and he groaned. "But first I gotta go dance!" He said and dragged himself out the door. We all headed back to school to do the clubs and I was about to puke, after about an hour and 30 minutes. I rushed back to the Club House, Chris made an emergency meeting, "Okay Chris what's the news?" I asked, and he looked at all of us. I A-Scanned on of the beaters before. Now watch." He told us and we saw the picture of Charlie and his head became an alien. "He's a Dark Galaxy Morpher?!" Cathy asked pointing and Chris nodded. "Yep, and he's not the only one." The screen changed and all three of them were aliens! "By the way, Sam why are you knitting pants for a three legged man?" I asked and we all looked down at her creation and laughed a little. And Danny whispered to me, "It's a scarf." He smiled. "Oh! Uh…" I said but she just threw it and began to talk business. "Okay, these beaters are aliens, but why are thy capturing other aliens? This is supposed to be our job!" She asked. And Chris only stared at the screen. "And what do they want with my brother?" He asked as well, only way to find out… BUST EM! We all ran on the sidewalk as John passed the house. "John wait up!" Chris called to him. "Your new friends are aliens!" I yelled but he ignored us but we caught up to him and he looked mad. "What? Aw, give me a break!" He exclaimed and kept on walking but Chris tried to convince him. "The A-Scans don't lie!" He had a point and all John made up was, "Well, yeah? What if they are aliens? Maybe they were just good aliens, like Cathy. Ever think of that?" Hate to say it but he had a point also, but something in my gut said that these guys were bad news, call it woman's intuition. Cathy used her powers to grab John back and bring him to us. Sam was about to speak but he cut her off. "Wait, I see what's going on here. Y'all just jealous of my new club that's it!" He stated and Chris tried to deny it but kept stuttering. "Ugh, you guys are so pathetic! Nice try." He said before running off, we called out again but he kept on running. Sigh, now what?

Later night time came and Danny and I were together playing video games, while he was also knitting… I swear this boy has a new hobby since he kept getting praised from Rollins. We got a call from Chris to meet us at the Club House. It was a REAL problem he stated. Once we all arrived we asked what was wrong. There were a lot of aliens coming toward an ice cream van, oh great! We all headed to the park with the Monster Buster Vehicle. Once we got there we were attacked by an alien and all our weapons were knocked out of our hands. We ran to the truck for cover but after that, all the aliens disappeared. And the truck began to form into a space ship! We all tried to blast it open but it wouldn't work. The aliens came back, but I saw the beaters and I stopped and looked at the window. "What's the matter Busters? Can't bust out?" Charlie taunted, oh I want to strangle him as they laughed at us. They pushed a button and the skip began to take off! This is it, we're done for! They then talked about John, and speak of the devil John! He came to rescue us. He used a gadget to make all the aliens into bunnies and he stopped the ship and it went back down. "YES!" I cheered!

The next day in the Club House we all celebrated for John saving the day, and Chris apologized to him as well. He asked if he could be in the club now, but we still said that he was still young. "Secret meeting!" Chris said and we huddled up and spoke. Once we stopped we all looked at him and Chris spoke. "John, we decided to make you an unofficial Monster Buster Club junior non-member." He said and John went ballistic, being so happy about it even though it is unofficial. But he asked what do they do, and we had to think, "Uh, you get the most important job of all… taking care of the vicious aliens we captured this week!" I said pointing to the caged bunnies. Everyone then laughed at Cathy's joke, "Welcome to the Monster Bunnies Club." She said and that was another week.


	13. 12: Comic Book Heroes

It was a girl's evening out, and Cathy was hanging posters by the comic book store. "I've been really bugging this place to see more girl comics! I've written letters organized protests, hand out flyers and what did they do?" Sam says and we look at her and she pointed to a superhero build board. "They build a store with Team Macho!" She finished, "Ugh! Dakota, Cathy, the girls of the world need their voices heard." She says and Cathy spoke next, "So do the girls in Rapsodia!" She said and then turned around doing weird alien noises. "That's how you say, 'more girl comic books' in alien slang." Cathy mentioned and I nodded understanding. I was about to say something when a pink midget alien shoved through us on roller blades. "Come on, let's bust him!" I said and called the MBC Vehicle, Sam and I hopped in in our gear and waited for Cathy to get the comics and get in. We raced through the streets, luckily there is no cars around to catch up with the alien. "Pull over! You picked the wrong day to mess with Super Hero Girls!" I yelled at him but he only ignored me as I kept on driving to catch up with him. We stop and get out the car to chase him on foot when he went down an alley way, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?" Sam questioned and Cathy called us over, we look at her to see what she wanted. But it turned out to be something about the comic in her hand and not the alien, I sighed as we headed home.

The next day was school, we were walking down the hallway with Chris and Danny and Chris was going crazy over the comic in Cathy's hand. She then did a pose and a speech and we all looked at her weirdly as Danny whispered to me, "Is this her first comic book?" He asked and Chris groaned. Soon all the kids were gasping and ran away as we turn to see Ralph and Roy walk in. They then started picking on the new kid, who looked geeky and nerdy, bringing him into another room. "Come on, let's go help that nerd, I mean kid!" Danny said and we all followed but once we opened the door we saw Roy and Ralph holding the kids' books. The bell rang for Science and I sat with Chris and Danny, who had his head down. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked, "Don't know but if we're early I'm outta here!" Just as he said that Mr. Fusster came in calming he was late making copies of a surprise quiz for everyone, Aw man! "Oh Gilbert, even though your new and didn't know about this test. I'm still giving it to you." He said to the new boy, well that was cold. But then with a weird look on his face he said, "No, I'm giving it to Sam instead, because you Gilbert are a wonderful student." He handed the quiz to Sam. "Ever heard the term, 'say it don't spray it'?" Chris whispered to me and Danny, but we all smiled nervously as Gilbert looked at us, but Mr. Fusster gave us our quiz and ruined our mood.

I walk in the cafeteria to see Cathy making weird alien noises and glowing with her eyes and held a comic book to her face. "Cathy, alien stuff? Hush hush!" I warned her and she said she was nominated for the fastest reader in Rapsodia. We then turned as someone walking in being loud, it was Gilbert. With him was Mark, Wendy, Roy and Ralph… Weird it was like they were worshiping him. "Okay even Danny and his wildest fantasies aren't even that popular!" I laughed watching. I kept on watching Gilbert, it's just something's not right and why was Mark feeding him while Wendy brushed his hair. He was looking at me as well, then smirked and suddenly everything went blank.

Danny was walking in the gym and looked around and found Chris and Sam, "Hey did you see Dakota anywhere?" he asked. "No, and there were kids missing from my other classes too." Chris answered and Sam only shook her head no. The coach then blew the whistle and we huddled up. The coached asked them if they knew how to do a certain basketball move and called out names but they said no but once he got to Cathy just was acting like herself, and pretended to be a superhero with a mask she got in the mail. After school, Danny and Chris ran into the Club House to see John. "John, Dakota's missing and we have to find her!" Danny yelled as he closed the door. "I need A-Scans, Bio texts and anything unusual on the street cams." Chris told him and John nodded and got to work as the Club House was activated to MBC Mode. He then pulled up a video as Cathy and Sam walked in. "There's Roy and Ralph, but who's the other kid?" Chris asked and once the angle changed it revealed Dakota. "DAKOTA?!" Danny shouted but the four of them held out their V-Coms, "MBC POWER UP!" They shouted in unison and geared up. They headed to the Pods, and went to get Dakota, All of them came out from a swear hole, and started to follow Dakota and the other two. Danny walked right in front of her trying to talk to her, "Kota, since when did you joined up with these losers?" he asked but was ignored. "We are not lollygagging." She said in a hollow tone. "Okay the dumb look fit Roy and Ralph but not Dakota." Sam says and Cathy runs up and starts doing a superhero thing again. She then banged on trash can lids to wake them up but it wouldn't work. Chris ran to her, "Cathy, there zombies! Not a marching band!" he said and touched Dakota's shoulder but then Roy grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him. Cathy went to kick Ralph but only was thrown in the trash bin. Chris then came with an idea to tire them out but it didn't work for him, Danny was trying it but flipped in the air but Dakota grabbed his leg and swung him in the trash bin as well. Next thing Cathy was thrown in again and groaned as their friend walked away with that box still. "Ugh, whoever did this is gonna pay!" Danny growled. "Hey look, there is Jeremy, Mark and the other missing kids." Chris said but Danny yelled out when he saw Wendy. We then looked at a camera we had planted near the comic book store where all the kids were headed and saw Gilbert. Cathy then stated that Gilbert was wearing this alien tech called, Hypno Teeth. Chris then made up a plan and sent Cathy in to pretend she is hypnotized while Danny and Chris head back to the Club House to ask John for some Hypno Teeth Deflectors. "Ugh! I can't go looking out like this?! What if Wendy sees me?" Danny said as he wore them, stating that the glasses were nerdy. Chris only rolled his eyes, "Come on and stop worrying about Wendy. We need to save the other kids and Dakota…" Chris mentioned and they headed off to the Comic Book store again. They climbed on a pile of books to see all the kids go in a room, and Dakota closed the door. Danny dropped down and put a device on it and locked all the doors to the room. Cathy came up and soon Gilbert caught us. He tried to use his teeth but it didn't work on them. He then transformed to his alien form, the same alien Cathy, Sam, and Dakota saw yesterday. "GIVE UP NOW AND LET GO OF DAKOTA OR LET THE BUSTING BEGIN!" Danny yelled cracking his knuckles. Gilbert then summoned a giant robot clown at them and blasted Danny. It went to blast Cathy but with her powers she dodged each blast. "Face it, you and your town are finished. And it will soon be my Comic Book Paradise!" Gilbert yelled at them as they hid from the clown and him. Danny and Chris had their blasters in different modes and tried to shoot but it only backfired, this battle is very difficult. Cathy then came back out and climbed on the robot clown and kicked it but it only was able to shut down for a minute the continued to attack the three of them. Cathy and Chris were now buried under comics and it was Danny left. Danny kept on running away, until Chris got up and blasted the remote out of Gilbert's hand and it Cathy caught it to stop the clown from squishing Danny. With a push of buttons the robot went haywire and broke, bringing down all the comics from their stacks. Also came down Danny's lock and the door busted open comics flying into the room where the kids were.

Soon I woke up in the middle of the street with the other kids and we all groaned and were confused, "What? How did I get here? What happened?" I asked and saw Cathy on top the store. "YOU YOUNG DAMSEL HAVE BEEN HELD IN THE CLUTCHES OF AN EVIL MAD MAN!" I looked at her weirdly, "Cathy are you okay?" I asked her. I walked into the store to see Danny and Chris. "What's with the goofy glasses?" I asked and Danny quickly through them off his face. "What glasses? I wasn't wearing any super nerd specs!" He said. The next day everyone was in the club house, and we went to send Gilbert home. Cathy got over the whole Comic thing and gave them to Mr. Smith and I looked at Danny. "I think this belongs to you." I said to him and handed his Electroseal back. "Uh, yeah thanks!" He said, and grabbed it from me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to thank you for saving me… again, geez this is becoming a habit." I said slowly and he only smiled at me. "Well, if it does, I'll come running! You helped me while I was hypnotized last time so it was time to make it up to you." He said and we both blushed, I then hugged him unexpectedly and he returned it. We all then went to watch Mr. Smith play hero as they day passes.


	14. 13: Statue of Limitation

Chapter 13 – Statue of Limitation

We were all in the Club House, activated and Sam had a picture of the Singletown Square. "Singletown is so cool! Friendly people and secret aliens all living together in peace." She stated, but we then heard a roar and blasting in the other room, "Peaceful? Not so much!" I said and went to the door of the next room to hear Cath, Danny and Chris blasting an alien that broke free I guess. "How many times do I have to tell you Cathy, to not keep these lizards as pets?" Chris yelled and we put our ear to the door, "Need help?!" I asked them, "No! We got it in here, you gotta lot of work to do!" Danny yells at us, and Sam squealed about how she's preparing for some huge party for the town, but in the end Sam used the Vacuvator on the alien, saving their butts. "Sometimes, I really wonder what you guys would do without Kota and I." Sam sighed and we went to the square to set up, the reason why I'm here? I just wanna get the chance to see Wendy do work for a change. She then passed out these weird hats and did a dance, which scared the volunteers away. I was on the floor dying of breath, laughing too much. "Wendy, you're not supposed to scare them until after they do the work." Sam explained and Wendy got mad. "Go back to scrubbing the statue Miss Boss Lady!" She then left as well, damn my wish didn't come true. I look over at Cathy who stood in front of the statue of, Addison Single: the town's founder and did weird alien moves at it. "What's with the dancing, Cath?" I ask and she looked at me but continued, "Dancing? This is an ancient Rapsodian curse ritiual." She answered and Sam pointed. "And this, is a statue. I don't think he can see." Sam whispered. They then continue to argue over about the rock guy and I sighed at them. "Hey, Chris and Danny, meet back at the club house, we need to have a little condensation." Cathy talked on her V-Com. "Don't you mean, Conversation?" I asked, "That to, but first lets condensate." She said and we left.

Once back, Cathy was typing on the computer as we all watched her. She then opened up stairs underground. "Wait, I never heard about these being here." I said, as we walked down and Danny shrugged. She used her powers and stretched her arms to unlock the doors, we all gasped as it opened. "As you know, the MBC have been around for centuries. We just all looked at the old tech until Chris came across some glasses, "What does this do?" He asked and we looked as Danny spoke. "It turns you into an antique nerd!" We all laughed as he glared at us. "Okay, these are the only records of an attack from an evil morpher named Glob. 200 years ago, he tried claiming this land for his dweefy species. Luckily the MBC stopped Glob but no one knows how. Glob tricked the local villagers by morphing into this human Pioneer." She said as she stopped on a picture of Addison Single, our founder. Sam then freaked out, "What?! This is some kind of trick right? It can't be the same guy, can it?" She whined and Cathy looked at her sadly. "Well, Glob was the first resident of this village." Cathy told her as Sam slid down, sitting against the wall. "Let me get this straight, my idol is some creepy morphing evil alien? Who cares! This town is still awesome and I shall support it." Sam said standing back up. "I say, if you really wanna help the town you should tell Singletown the truth of this alien!" Cathy shouted, and Chris interrupted both of them. "Great idea Cath, except for Rule #1, don't tell anyone about our mission." He said and then Danny spoke. "No matter how ugly, evil or slim oozing that mission may be." He finished and I nodded. Cathy stomped back up the stairs, "Ugh, you guys do what you want but I'm gonna do what needs to get done." She said before leaving. "I got a hunch to where she's off to." I said to Danny as we were about to go, but Chris announced that he will stay behind to check out the old gadgets from the past.

Next day at the square Danny, Sam and I stopped Cath from doing weird alien stuff to the statue to avoid the stares from civilians. I look over to see Wendy come up with a huge box, okay my wish came true, kind of. "What's the deal, Wendy?" I asked annoyed, and she looked at me. "Hello? Stuff to do." She said to Sam, she and I turned away, "I have stuff to do." Sam said, but Wendy cut us off. "Uh, if I was running this big town party, I'd be like totally working now, boss lady." She said to Sam, she only glared at her. "Will you stop calling me that?" Sam demanded. "You don't have to be in charge Sam, you know I could be like a boss lady too!" Wendy snapped and they have a stare down arguing, then Sam made Wendy to do all the stuff she was supposed to do, to prove herself. "Hah, way to go, she's doing your work, 'boss lady.'" Danny said quoting her nickname. Cathy then continued to do the alien thing and people crowded around and laughed at her, I leaned by the statue watching as Sam tried to stop her for the last time, when she saw the statue move. "Guys, statue!" She yelled in whisper to us and we saw. "No way!" I whispered and Cathy distracted the civilians from turning around, as the statue stomped off. As the people soon left, we huddled together. "We need a decoy to stand for the statue!" Sam exclaimed, and we admittedly look at Cathy, who then agreed to do it. Sam called Chris but he didn't answer. Danny and I hid behind a tree following the statue, waiting for Sam's distraction so we could bust this guy. "GO!" Sam said as she set off fireworks. Danny jumps in front of him and I got the rear. "Hey uh, statue guy?" Danny stuttered but only got shoved out of the way, I growled and ran up to it and tried to pull it back with my powers, "Get back here you piece of rubble!" I yelled and it turned to me and threw me out of the way and continued to walk. Danny climbed on his back and once we passed Sam she went to help, I run up as well just in time to be knocked down by Danny. "Hey no tossing my pal!" Sam said and ran up to kick him but fell down because he was solid rock. We all then jumped him but he just spun us off, we fell to the floor in front of the feet of Cathy. "You guys are so dainty, only if you had a thick skull like me." She said to us, once the fireworks left, everyone saw the statue missing and we scattered and geared up and was in the MBC Vehicle. "How did it come alive?" I asked as Sam drove. "I don't know but we need to find out fast! Chris where are you! Oh, why isn't he answering?" Sam panicked as Cathy growled, "Ugh, that Addison Single, even made his statues dweefy!" She said crossing her arms. "Stone! Maybe that's why he didn't show up on the A-Scanner!" Sam exclaimed, as we made a turn. "Where did that rock dude go?" Danny asked. Sam then stopped driving because she had to get back to setting up the party. "If Wendy doesn't see me hanging streamers soon she is gonna suspect something." Sam defended herself, "What! You still wanna make a party for that snernozel Single?" Cathy yelled. Sam turned to her, "That's not the point MBC Rule #1, gotta keep it secret!" Sam reminded her. "Sam's right, we keep it real with the civvies. The less they'll less suspect something." I said to her, and Cathy then understood and named lots of party favors but Sam quickly got out and geared down as we sped off, still needing to find Mr. Statue.

We all got back to the Club House with Sam, Blasters out and ready, and we went straight downstairs to see Chris. He wasn't there but it was a complete mess. "Wherever Chris is he forgot his antique nerd glasses." Danny said picking them up while Cathy looked into the chest. She grabbed some old alien tech files that showed Addison Single, but we kept on hearing some noise. "Let's go check out what that noise is." Danny said as we walked up the stairs, outside. "Mr. Smith really needs to water more often." Danny joked as we saw the plants, but they looked weird to be dead. I kept on walking until I saw the most disturbing thing. "AHHHH!" I screamed and Danny came to my side only to gasp at what I saw, Chris… turned to stone! "CHRIS!" Danny and I yelled together and Sam and Cathy came running to see as well. "Please tell me this is an art project!" I exclaimed, as Danny yelled in his stoned ear. We rushed through the tunnels in the Pods, "Hurry before Single turns the town to stone!" I yelled to them via V-Com. We got out of the tunnel just in time to stop Single. "You've stoned your last citizen Globby! Let's bust him!" Sam called out and we all pointed our Blasters at it, but it only tickled him and I guess the alien came out of his back, literally. I used the Electrobubble to trap him, but he broke out of it. He then threw a rock at Cathy but she dodged it as Danny blasted him with the Double X but that was blocked to with a stop sign that was thrown at us as well. Danny and Sam tried to throw stuff at him but he only caught it stating that we always use the old tricks. We all blasted him together, and it started to work then pigeons came up and started pooping on him, ewwww. Sam then left saying she had a plan, for now we kept on hiding from being hit with the stone zapper thingy. I hid behind an ATM but it got stoned and I ran over by Danny. "We're running out of things to hide!" I said as Danny blasted him in front of me. We hid behind an old couple that was randomly there but were stoned and fell leaving Danny and me next. We hugged bracing our fate. "This is gonna stink!" Danny shrieked, as Single stomped closer and aimed at us. "You know you're very cranky for someone who's about to get a big party." Sam's voice hit my ears and it was her behind Single and he turned around at her. "And you're pretty cocky for someone who's about to be turned to stone!" He yelled back at her. She then got the Rapsodian Belly flute and started to play it with all the birds coming out their cages she brought and attacked Single, who dropped the crystal. Cathy got it and activated it in her Vacuvator and blasted Single back to stone.

"The statue as finally returned! Rollins: 1, Punks: 0!" Principal Rollins cheered and walked to talk to others. Danny and Chris, who was back walked over. "We destatued everything, including our Chris." Danny stated. Chris then saw some birds and ran away, hmm I guess getting statued give you a phobia of birds? Wendy walked up as well, oh great. "Sam! I wanted to thank you of putting me in charge of everything! Now let's do my dance." She said and played music and everyone eventually did it, "Come on!" Danny said grabbing my wrist, making me join. Cathy then did her alien dance and so did everyone, laughing and having a good time…


End file.
